


Your beast my sweetheart

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Happy Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Sons, Sweet, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 36,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So I watched  Brock Lesnar's moments of his career dominanating his opponent so I wondered what his like outside so I came to a conclusion him and punk look good together.So here is brock outside the ring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the time Brock lost his tittle to Rollins.
> 
> If you don't like it's cool just read and leave a kudos.
> 
> Thanks again enjoy.

Punk looked at his ring he was remembering the good days he was lost in his own world he didn't even here his son calling for him he was pinned under his twin.

Daddy! Daddy! Dolph called from under Dean.

Tap! Tap! Dean kept saying.

Dean! Punk called pulling him from dolph we don't play wrestling he said with a firm tone.

Why! Not Dean asked, you and papa play all the time, Dean said folding his arms giving his father a confused look.

Dolph stood next to his brother he too giving his daddy a look.

Don't look at me like that punk said to his boys. Look your papa and I are adults we are allowed to play wrestling punk said.

Is not fair Dean said putting his foot down.

Dean! I'm your daddy and you not going to talk to me like that punk said raising an eyebrow apologies to me right now.

I'm sowie daddy! Dean said looking at his twin I'm sowie too dolph Dean said.

Its okay D your my fwiend and I love you dolph said.

Come on guys let's get you ready for tonight papa is coming home and we need to be ready for when he gets here.

Otay! Dean said. 

Punk carried them up the stairs in to the bathroom and started preparing the bath come on guys get inside it's time swim with the dolphins he said undressing dolph since Dean insisted that he was a big boy he can undress himself.

Come on Dean let me take of your shirt said punk.

No! I'm nat a baby he said screaming.

Okay! Punk said putting the ducks in the bath tub.

Daddy! Dean called hep me Dean said whining hep me please.

I thought you were not a baby, punk said smirking at him.

But I can't take it myself Dean said.

Punk chuckled you mean take it off yourself.

Dean looked at punk with tears in his eyes. Okay I will help you punk said. Lifting Dean to put him in the tub.

He was in their bedroom looking for their clothes when he heard a cry.

He sighed.

He walked in to the bathroom and saw dolph crying baby what is wrong he said lifting dolph taking him out of the tub.

Dolph pointed to Dean who was playing with a truck and a small toy Bentley.

Dean what did I say about sharing , he asked Dean who pretend not to hear him. And continued to play.

Out of the water now punk said with a stern voice.

Dean looked at his daddy and dolph and he splashed the water and screamed NO! I DON WANT.

Punk grabbed him and took them to their bedroom and started to wipe dolph and put his clothes on and kissed his forehead. 

Dean grabbed his clothes attempting to put on his shirt and moving when punk tried to grab his shirt to help him, Dean stop papa will be home any time now and I need to get you ready.

Dean nooded and handed the shirt to punk to dress him punk dressed them in black Levi Jeans and Dean in blue polo shirt and dolph in pink polo shirt and put them in a play pen and Started to get ready himself he dressed in a black Levi Jeans and a black polo shirt.

Okay guys papa will be here any time now he said to the twins who followed him to the kitchen.

Daddy I'm wiwi Dolph said putting a hand on his pants.

Okay buddy go on upstairs daddy will be there.

Dolph ran upstairs to the bathroom, punk turned to Dean don't move he said putting on Tomas and friends and rushed to help dolph.

Ohh! Honey you are such a big boy you did it all on your own punk praised dolph who smiled.

They came downstairs to find dean asleep on the floor punk laughed and put dolph next to him and played all by himself.

He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while waiting for his husband.

An hour later Brock was still not home so he was having dinner with his two boys. They soon fell asleep and he took them to their beds.

He kissed their heads and went to his bedroom and put on his pyjamas and got under the covers.

He felt kisses on his neck he opened his eyes smiled as soon as he saw his husband.

You missed dinner he whispered in his sleepy voice and the boys fell asleep while waiting punk said.

I checked on them first before when I arrived Brock said kissing punk again.

Punk looked at the clock it was two I'm the morning let's do to bed will talk in the morning Brock smiled and got in behind punk to be the big spoon.

I missed you punk mumbled and Dean too he was just angry yesterday I think it was because he haven't seen you in a while I missed you all too babe Brock said sleep filling his eyes.

Punk woke up to the sound of sponge Bob playing so loudly and turned to the side and found an empty space he smiled and got up went to the bathroom did his deed and brushed his teeth and changed into his casual wear and went downstairs.

He arrived downstairs and smiled at the beautiful sight his husband was in the middle of his kids dolph on the left and dean on the right making breakfast he walked up to them.

Goomoning daddy they said in unison, good morning he said kissing his husband and walking over to kiss dolph who put flour on his cheek and clapped his hands and laughed loudly , he shook his head and kissed Dean who wiped his cheek.

No kissing for me daddy he said and went back to mixing his eggs.

Okay! He put his hands up in surrender and grabbed his cup make himself coffee.

A finish dean said raising his hands, wow buddy that's great Brock said taking the eggs and putting in the floor and mixing to make pancakes.

You guys are making breakfast , he asked sipping coffee should I call the fire department or the ambulance he chuckled saying that.

You don't trust us Brock asked smirking at punk just sit back and relax we going to take care of you he said.

Okay punk smiled wow me he said sitting back he took out his phone and took a picture and made it his wallpaper.

He was smiling like an idiot it's always good to see his husband interacting with their boys.

He loved his husband's soft sight it was just meant for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk just put the boys to bed he walked pass his husband's office and decided it's now or never he walked in and waved since Brock was on the phone with Paul.

Brock ended the call and looked to punk with a smile.

Punk walked up to sit on his lap and started playing with with Brock's shirt.

I was thinking we should start looking into day care centers for the boys punk said not making eye contact with his husband.

Ohh! Brock said and punk looked at him that is all you going to say, he asked.

What do you want me to say baby, he asked.

I want you to say something like no or yes or something punk said.

They are still young I mean they just turned two not so long ago Brock said. They still need us he added.

Okay punk said getting up , are you coming he asked.

No o will be right there I'm waiting for Paul to call me back about work he said with a smile.

Punk smiled and nodded he walked to the door but before he walked out Brock called.

Babe! Wait he stood up and went to punk and kissed him he held his hands and looked into punk's eyes I love you he said to punk who smiled and responded I love you too he said walking away.

Good morning punk said walking in to the boys bedroom.

Goomoning daddy they said in unison.

He kissed their foreheads you guys want to go wiwi he asked and Dean shook his head and dolph nodded and went to wiwi.

Okay ! Dean punk said how about we just I'm to the bathroom and try who knows maybe you might go he said taking him into the bathroom and soon as he put him infront of the pot he went.

You see good boys punk praised them how about breakfast he asked.

They both cheered Living him in the bathroom rushing downstairs.

They arrived in the kitchen and started preparing he took out bowl's and put cereal for all three of them, he was not in the mood for anything big he just wanted to just lay I'm bed and relax.

Brock walked in to the kitchen and the boys cheered.

Papa! They screamed. He walked up to them and kissed their foreheads good morning buddies he said, goomoning papa.

He walked up to punk and kissed his neck and shoulder and whispered are you okay.

I'm good punk said I have the girls coming to visit today will you be joining us , he asked looking into his bowl.

No I have a meeting with Paul Hayman today so I will be in my office all day he said grabbing a coffee he sat down and they had a quiet breakfast with the boys talking omong them selves.

Hei! Boo! Nicci Bella said giving punk a hug hei! You he said.

Ohh! Wow I just want to see the baby brie Bella and Nattie said walking into the house.

They are taking a nap so it's just us for now he said I would offer you wine but you know I only got Pepsi.

I will have a pepsi niccki said and just water for me brie said me too Nattie added.

So where is the baby daddy or husband Nicci asked.

I can't believe you're married to the beast Nattie said and they all laughed.

His in a meeting with Paul and his just a beast I'm the ring and not home here is a husband and a father punk blushed.

He went in to the kitchen and Nattie followed are you okay she asked.

Punk smiled yes I'm fine but Nattie didn't buy it punk I have known you for a long time now and I know when you are not okay she said. She leaned over the counter and whispered is brock abusing you she asked.

No! No! No! His wonderful punk sighed.

Then what is wrong , Nattie asked come on you can tell me.

I told him we should take the boys to day care and he said that they were still young.

What! Did you atleast tell him your reasons why, she asked.

No, I didn't I just left it alone and this morning didn't even bring it up.

You need to tell him the reason why, you need to seat him down and tell him baby the reason I want the kids to go to daycare is because I want to back into training maybe his just saying no because he doesn't know your reasons.

Punk smiled your the best you know that they chuckled I know now let's get back before they start looking for us. Said Nattie they went into the lounge.

They were in to the conversation when pink heard a cry he excused himself and went upstairs.

He walked in to find dolph up on his feet ready to leave the bedroom.

Hey! Buddy he said to dolph who kept rubbing his eyes they went on to the bathroom dolph wiwied and he carried him come on the are people I would like you to meet.

Ohh! My god his adorable brie said as soon as they walked in.

This must be Dean she asked biting her nails.

Punk shook his head no this is dolph he said.

Wow! Can I hold him she asked.

Sure punk gave him to her and dolph held on to his daddy's shirt. His a little shy he said.

It's okay buddy I'm brie daddy's friend and dolph looked down shyly.

Ohh! My god he is shy niccki said and they chuckled.

Daddy Dean cried walking I'm to the room, ohh! Look who is awake ladies meet dean.

Ohh! My his cute you make very cute babies Nattie said.

They look nothing like you niccki said and the girls nooded, maybe your stinking attitude they all chuckled but they look like their papa.

What! No my kids look like me period he said.

Keep dreaming they all said with a loud laugh.

It was quite after the girls left Paul left right after them and they were downstairs watching TV with the boys sitting between them when Brock asked.

Why! You want to send them to daycare , he asked.

Because I want to start training I want to get back in the ring he said looking at him waiting for a respond.

Okay! That is what Brock said you can send them to daycare and train.

Really! Punk smiled and moved closer to kiss Brock. Thanks baby I promise I won't neglect them he said.

Did you hear that babies daddy is going back to training.

Taining Dean tried to repeat what his dad said.

Dolph made a sad sound and climbed up to his Papa's chest.

Punk looked at him his not happy is he, he asked his husband who nooded.

Punk sighed and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

No! No! No! I'm tired colt punk cried laying on the floor of the gym

Come on you want to get back in the right, he asked with his hands on his hips.

But I'm hurting colt like everything hurts he whined.

Come on it can't be that bad colt said with a chuckle.

I gave birth to twins and one of them had a big head. Punk said grabbing his water taking a sip.

Colt laughed ohh! Look who is here ? Colt whispered looking opposite directions than the door.

Hey! Guys Randy Orton said walking up to them and gave them hugs he looked to punk you look great phill he said.

Punk half smiled he hates it when people use his real name.

And so do you Randall he said and Randy smiled. 

How have you been , Randy asked.

Wow! Where do I even begin said punk smirked, I have been great I'm married to a wonderful man and have two beautiful boys life has never been this great he said. 

Ohh! Randy said.

How have you been Randy , asked punk.

Well Jeff left me for someone else so I have been alone eversince.

Wow! I'm sorry to hear that punk said.

It's ohk! Randy said I'm glad that your doing well you know I'm happy for you he said.

Punk sighed I'm sorry too Randy he said.

About what , asked Randy.

That Jeff left you for someone else he said , he was really sorry he wanted him to hurt like he did but now that he thinks about it it's not fair.

The door to the gym opened and little voices could be heard approaching them.

Daddy! ........... Daddy they said running towards punk.

Munchkins he said lifting both of them and kissing their foreheads.

Randy looked at them and he felt a ping in his heart those could have been his kids but he messed up real bad.

Hey! Guys Brock said kissing punk hei! Baby punk said.

Orton, Brock said.

Lesnar , said Randy.

Punk noticed the tension raising between the two and decided to pitch in.

It was great seeing you Randy he said handing dolph to Brock and grabbing his gym bag and saying goodbye to colt he looked to Brock and smiled shall we go he asked.

Brock kissed him and nodded bye colt he said he looked at Randy and knodded and they left.

The drive home was quite and they arrived home and Brock put the boys to bed and pink started with dinner.

His husband came downstairs and sat on the couch Phil's phone rang and Brock saw the caller ID and sighed.

Punk answered hello Randy he said with annoyance.

No! I can't and Randy stop calling me and he hang up his phone and put it back on the couch.

Are you mad he asked Brock who sighed I don't know your ex boyfriend who just met not so long ago just called you maybe feeling insecure about it I don't know.

Babe! Listen im over Randy he broke my heart I used cry everyday for him hoping he will come back but he didn't he cheated on me with someone I used to call a friend and left me for him so the is no way I'm going back to him I love you he said.

Remember what I asked from you when we first went out , Brock nooded I asked you to not Hurt me now why would I be the one to hurt you, please believe me when I say that I love you he got on his toes and kissed his husband hard on the lips.

Brock smiled I love you too and I will never hurt you they stayed like that in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby you know your sister don't like me punks aid picking up the toys.

Dean put that in that truck in the toy bucket punk said to Dean who shook his head.

No! He said standing up to go seat with his papa and twin brother.

Did..... Did he just say no to me, he asked surprised he chuckled and looked to Brock for assistance.

Dean buddy go pack your toy .

No! Said Dean.

There was a knock on the door and punk went to answer.

A minute later he walked in with Brock's sister.

Hello! Boys she said to the twins who were very happy.

Uncy Helena ! They exclaimed.

She kissed them and hugged her brother and brother in law.

Hello! Phill she said.

Phil fake smiled because she knows he hates being called by his real name.

It's good to see you Helena punk said.

I'm sorry to come unnanounced she said but I had to come and see my favourite nephews she said lifting up dolph who unfortunately looked more like her than Phil.

Punk rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen living the siblings to talk on their own.

Hei! Colt said sitting down he called the waitor and asked for coffee with no sugar.

What's up colt asked.

Helena is visting punk sighed .

Brock's sister the one who does not like you he chuckled.

It's not funny colt the thing is I know her she wants something she doesn't just visit unless she wants something and I'm telling you man she wants something he said and drank his coffee.

I'm sorry colt said.

it's okay I will just try to ignore her I hope punk said.

Lets enjoy breakfast okay colt said.

Punk walked into the house and Brock came up to him and kissed him welcome home he said.

Okay punk laughed what is going on he asked.

I just missed you baby he said.

Really! He asked I know you Brock something is going on he asked sitting on the kitchen stool.

Uhm! Helena she came to me and asked for some money to pay off her loan Brock said.

Finn chuckled softly and shook his head I knew it, she had something up her sleeves your sister doesn't just show up baby punk said.

How much she wants he asked.

Fifty thousand dollars Brock said.

WHAT!!! Punk asked.

HOW!! so much money.

Failed business she said brock answered.

No! Said Phill getting up from the stool.

But baby I can give her from my savings.

Phil laughed baby we married the is no me it's about us as a team not you, we have kids to think about he said.

I can't do this right now I have to start on dinner he said shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohh! My god they are just adorable xevier woods said cubbing Dolph's cheek.

They like the cutest things ever Charlotte flair added .

Punk smiled they were back stage at the smakdown tapping his husband was at the arena. Confronting kofi.

They look nothing like you Sasha said.

That's what I said Nicci Bella said approaching them and picking up Dean.

They may not look like me but I carried them for full nine months he said laughing.

You look great dear Charlotte flair said. Punk chuckled I feel like I have gained more you know I feel big.

Nonsense you look great punk pregnancy was really good to you, Bayley said.

Hello! Guys said Randy Orton.

Hy! Randy they said.

Phill said Randy you still look great .

Thanks again Randy said punk.

Randy walked away.

The girls looked at punk with wide eyes well that was awkward they said.

Yes punk nodded very awkward.

I heard after Jeff left him his been lonely and miserable one of the girls said.

Brock came out and went up to him and kissed punk and the girls giggled.

Papa dean said trying to get away from niccki to get to his papa.

I have to go ladies see you around and they left for their Rental.

As soon as they were about to get in the car punk heard camera flashes and he knew that his secret was out after working so hard to hide now his kids are going to be exposed to the media.

Are you okay Brock asked him. Punk sighed I didn't want the boys to be exposed to the media you know now they going to all over the social media punk said with a sigh.

Maybe it's time Everyone knew the reason behind your retirement Brock said with a smile.

Punk sighed I guess.

TMZ REPORTS.

IT LOOKS LIKE CM PUNK IS THE Beast's beauty cm punk was spotted last night after the smakdown tapping walking alongside the beast Brock Lesnar and he had two boys who looked to be about two years now the real question is brock the father or the is more to this than we know.

Stay tuned we hope for an interview with punk real soon good bye till next time.

Punk took the remote and switched off the TV and sat down on the couch Brock came and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck maybe it's time we came out and into the public he said.

Punk sighed again maybe your right baby , maybe your right he said .


	6. Chapter 6

Punk smiled looking at pictures of his husband and kids he was looking for the right one to post on both his Twitter page and Instagram .

They were sitting on a carpet in the lounge and Brock was sitting between Dean and dolph they were playing monster truck he looked at his husband and smiled his such a great husband and a wonderful father.

He found a picture of them doing face painting and tweeted it with caption.

YOUR BEAST MY SWEETHEART.

He did the same thing on Instagram.

He closed his phone and joined his family to play monster truck.

Daddy! I'm hungry dolph said walking up to his daddy punk lifted him into his arms okay buddy I think it's time for lunch he said walking to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

His phone rang and he answered.

Hello! Colt.

SWITCH ON THE TV ! He screamed on the phone.

What! Why, punk asked.

YOUR PICTURE THE ONE YOU TWEETED AN HOUR AGO IS ALL OVER DUDE IM TALKING TMZ , E! NEWS DUDE YOU NEED TO CHECK IT OUT .

Okay! Colt I will do so he said hanging up.

From there his phone kept ringing of the hook every TV show wanted an interview with him and his husband.

He sighed and answered one of them.

Hello! He said.

Hello! Cm punk my name is Andrew hook and I'm with E! News I would like to interview you and your husband if you don't mind .

I'm free on Wednesday and I don't think my husband will join us since he will be on the road so it will just be me , you and the boys he said.

That is still fine I will be there around noon thank you for agreeing to do this interview with us he said .

No! Thank you punk said and they both hangup.

He looked to dolph ready to be everyone's attention baby he asked dolph who smiled.

He walked up to his husband and son who were already sitting on the table he looked at Brock and spoke a E! News reporter called and I scheduled an interview for this Wednesday at noon, he said biting his sandwich.

But I won't be here, Brock said.

I know it's nothing big baby it's just a confirmation that is all he said.

But they will never know that I'm the father of your child.

Don't worry the universal probably knows that by now he said with a smirk.

What are you talking about he asked punk.

Just check your Twitter account punk said.

Brock did as told and he smiled as soon as he saw the picture with the caption.

He looked to punk, YOUR BEAST MY SWEETHEART he read the message out loud.

Punk blushed I wanted them to see what a loving father you are he finished.

Brock stood up from his chair and walked up to him and took his hand he kissed him I love you. You are my life you and our boys and they kissed.

Aaaawwww! Was heard from behind them and they laughed in to the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview is here.

Good morning punk said opening the door for Andrew and his camera crew.

Good morning I hope we are not too early for you and the boys he said.

Punk smiled and waved his hand it's okay just set up your equipments and I will be right with you.

Okay Andrew nodded and they left for the living room, they started to set up the cameras and few moments later punk walked wearing Brock Lesnar t-shirt and black Levi Jeans and converse shoes.

Shall we start he said Andrew smirked looking at punk's t-shirt.

Phill smiled and sat down proud of my hubby he said.

ANDREW! lets talk about the picture you Twitter.

PUNK! ( Smiled) that I just wanted people to know that it's true we really are married he showed the ring.

ANDREW! ( Laughs) I see that he said. So how long have you guys been married.

PUNK! Five years this year.

ANDREW! I believe your followers and viewers at home wants to know how you guys met and who popped the question and how.

PUNK! ( Chuckles) we met in 2014 after I retired I just got out of a relationship by then we spoke and went out to eat we exchanged numbers started texting and we texted a lot and a week later he invited me to his house in Vegas he laughed we actually ended up staying there for more than we intend because he didn't have an appearance that week.

ANDREW! Wow! That's sweet he said so who popped the question, he asked.

PUNK! ( Blushed) ohh! My god punk said we were having dinner at the back of his house with candles and wine and he had me dressed in a black suit and I think everyone knows that I don't wear suits but my husband was able to make me he said with a laugh. and he got down on one knee and he took my left hand and kissed it he looked into my eyes and said. Phillip jack Brooks punk will you marry me, and I cried and screamed yes I think people in Mississippi heard me.

ANDREW! Awwww!! That is so romantic and from me you guys are adorable.

Small footsteps were heard from the stairs.

Daddy! The boys called and punk smiled opening his hands and taking them to sat on his laps and kissing their foreheads.

PUNK( boys say hi to the nice reporter, the boys waved .

ANDREW! ( Smiled) hello boys, so I have another question I was going through your Twitter page and I read some messages and some are good and some are just hurtful what you say about that he asked?.

PUNK! ( Laughing) I'm a husband now and most importantly I'm a parent I have kids he looked at his boys and smiled and I love them and I'm happier than I have been my whole life he said smiling .

ANDREW! wow! Indeed you are happy he said you heard it from here first ladies and gentlemen cm punk is happily married to Brock Lesnar he said, and they cut the camera.

Andrew turned to punk thank you so much for doing this I hope next time your husband can do interview with us he said.

Punk smiled I hope so too and they left. He closed the door and went over to his boys and kissed them I love you boys and papa too they stared at him, now who wants to see papa beat up some people he said in a cheer voice.

Yeah! The boys screamed. And punk switched on the TV.

..........................

PUNKS TWITTER PAGE.

stotsgoat@ stogoat. Cm punk really looks happy I'm jelous.

Eggshell@ egg's hell. The beast can be romantic too who would have thought.

Boys rull@ boys rull... Cm punk looks like he hasn't slept in years. His probably not happy just faking it cos Brock has money gold digger.

Stotsgoat@ stogoat. @ boys rull people like you are just miserable he hasn't slept because his raising twins you idiot.

Boys rull @ stogoat whatever.

Timmy tats@ Ti tats. Those kids are adorable and punk really looks happy.

Fenner rouge@ Fenner roge cm punk is happy you can see it in his eyes people are just jelous becz Brock is a great husband.

Timmy tats@ Ti tats @ Fenner roge I'm with you on that I can't wait for the interview with the husband.

Smith cool@ kulsmi I work for TMZ and I'm proud to say that Brock has agreed to do the interview together with cm punk.

Egg shells@ egg's hell I can't wait for the interview.

Fenner roge @ Fenner roge me too I bet Brock will let us know how much he loves punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to the Twitter comments if any one has suggestions pls let me know I will use them.


	8. Chapter 8

ANDREW! Mr Lesnars thanks you for joining us he looked to punk you look great by the way.

PUNK! ( SMILES) thanks you don't look bad yourself.

ANDREW! First question is directed to you Mr Brock how did you know you were in love with this punk.

BROCK! ( Chuckles) were do I begin Uhm! I have always been in love with him the first time I laid my eyes on him it was during our match when he walked down the isle I just imagined him on our wedding and I knew his the one for me , but I couldn't get him since he was in a relationship so I had to stay far from him and wait for my chance.

punk blushed and looked at Brock they locked hands and kissed.

ANDREW! AWWWW! It's so cute so that you guys are very affectionate and loving.  
So are you guys planning on having more kids?.

PUNK! ( Laughs) my boys are still young I don't want to rob them of their time with their daddy I want to give them all the love I can.

BROCK! ( Laughing) I would love to have more kids but as Phill said our boys are still young maybe in the future.

ANDREW! Thanks again guys for joining me I know you guys are busy but you took time out of your busy schedule to meet with us thank you.

PUNK! Thanks Andrew it's been a pleasure.

They stood up and shook hands and their guests left.

Once they were gone punk stood on his toes and kissed his husband I better check on colt and the boys he left for the play room.

Hei! Guys he said poking his head in the room.

Hei! Yourself said colt.

Daddy! The boys exclaimed running towards their daddy.

Hello! Pumpkins he kissed them.

I have been reading the comments on Twitter and people are going crazy over you guys , they calling you Beaty and the beast. While some are just calling you a gold digger.

Punk shrugged I don't really care what people think I know that my husband loves me and that's all that matters. he looked at his boys and smiled and he loves his kids.

And I also watched the interview it was live by the way said colt. It looks like hubby wants more kids are you ready to have more kids ? Colt asked.

Punk sighed I don't know i mean I would love to but I don't want to rob my babies of their toddler I feel it's too soon. 

Colt gave him a hug I understand that you are scared of the pain of giving birth.

They laughed your crazy punk said.

But you love me he said.

Punk smiled and shook his head.

We have a photo shoot with you magazine and interview with WWE.com punk said getting inbetween his husband's legs and moving up to kiss him.

Brock turned them so that he was on top and kissed punks neck and shoulders.

I have been thinking punk said.

MMM! Brock said.

I have been doing some research and I found out about this implant surgery where you injected it into your body and you can't have kids for like three years punk said biting his lip.

Brock raised his head and looked at him you don't want to have kids ? he asked.

No! No! I do want to have kids just not now maybe when the boys are a little older he reasoned.

I love you but what about my feelings and thoughts towards this decision , he asked looking sad.

Now punk felt guilty ofcourse your opinion Matters baby but.

But what? Brock asked before he could finish.

But I'm just not ready to do that to my boys he said.

Maybe we should see your ob/ gyna about this implant Brock suggested.

Phill smiled I love you know that he kissed him Brock blushed betroot.

..,......................................................

PUNK' TWITTER PAGE

CM punk girl @ cmgal Brock loves punk you can see it in his eyes.

Beast mode@ beastmde the beast is in love they look cute.

Popcorn maker@ p maker punk is broke he is with Brock because of his money.

Cm girl @ p maker the is a reason why your name is popcorn maker you know nothing about love cm punk happens to be financially stable you moron.

Cat call@ cat Kal some people are just jelous because they don't have what punk and Brock have.

Beast mode @ catkal I totally agree with you.

Cm punk teen@ cm tin they are the power couple of the WWE.

Time zone@ Tym zne BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.  
Punk should give Brock another baby his such a wonderful father.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohh! God punk breathed as he fell from ontop of his husband after riding him for dear life.

I think the boys are awake Brock said out of breath.

Punk chuckled I was not that loud he said when Brock started to wipe them.

I'm tired let's sleep will talk in the morning he said kissing his husband.

Good night love Brock said kissing him.

MMM night punk mumbled.

They woke up to SpongeBob SquarePants playing loudly on TV.

Ohh! My why! Punk asked walking into the living room..

Goomoning daddy they said in unison screaming.

Look is SpongeBob Dean pointed to the TV screen.

I see buddy punk said lifting them up one by one placing them on their high chairs.

I want Coco pass Dean screamed.

I want icecream dolph screamed and punk laughed honey you can't eat icecream in the morning what about Coco puffs too he nodded.

Otay! Dolph said getting excited.

Brock walked into the kitchen mornin papa they screamed.

Morning buddies how are you doing? He asked.

We fine! Me wan icecream but daddy say no, dolph said.

Brock Chuckled I have to agree with daddy on this one no icecream in the morning. He said.

Punk smiled and walked up to his husband and kissed him and whispered I love you.

I love you too he whispered back and they sat down and began eating breakfast together as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

So what seems to be the problem Mr Lesnar the doctor asked.

Please call me Phill he said with a smile.

Okay! Phil.

I have not been feeling well for the past few weeks i can't stop throwing up Phil said I'm thinking maybe a foodpoising I don't know he said.

Okay im going to take some blood test it will just take a few minutes and you will get your results okay.

Punk nodded and the doctor took some tests and the nurse came and left for the lab.

So how are the boys he asked while they were waiting for the results.

Ohh! Their great they just turned two few months ago .

And your marriage how is it going? He asked.

It's going great my husband is a wonderful father he just loves us to death.

The doctor smiled it's hard to be after he plays a brutal character on TV.

Yea! His just acting if you could see him at home doctor your won't believe....

They were interrupted by the door opening and the nurse walking in with the results she smiled and left.

Okay! The doctor said opening the file he looked at punk have and your husband been intimate without protection he asked.

Yes! I mean his my husband I trust him he began to panic am I sick doc ? He asked.

No! No! It's nothing to worry about it's just your pregnant he said.

Punk was lost for words his mouth was open.

If you could just step on the bed and pull your t-shirt punk did so and the doctor put the gell on him and and there on the machine was a little dot.

It's still too early to see he said but if you want I print out the sonar for you and your husband he said.

Punk got up and after wiping himself and the doctor gave him an envelope he took it and left thanking the doctor.

As soon as he entered the house the boys ran into him daddy! Daddy! They screamed.

Colt noticed that something was off with his best friend and punk gave him the envelope he opened it and his eyes grew wide.

This is great news punk , he said.

Punk sighed.

You don't look happy why? He asked.

I'm just not ready I don't want to resent my boys look at them he said looking at the boys.

Punk ! Colt called their fine and you won't resent them you are a loving person and your going to love your kids equally he said smiling.

How am I going to tell you know him. He asked Colt.

You mean your husbae come on it can't be that difficult his a loving father his going to be thrilled colt reassured him so stop worrying and be happy.

I guess he said.

Thanks again for baby sitting it's not a problem. Colt said.

It was night time and Brock was home from travelling punk was in the kitchen preapering dinner when Brock came downstairs holding an envelope with the sonar ontop.

Phil wat is this? He asked.

It's a ... Please seat down he said.

Brock sat on the kitchen stool Phill sighed baby I'm pregnant he said.

YOU serious he asked getting up he smiled and lifted punk wow! We going to have another baby he said with a chuckle.

We should tell the boys he said they are going to be big brothers Can they tell the gender yet he asked.

It's still early baby maybe during the Second trimester.

Ohh! Wow I love you Phillip I love you so much he said kissing him.

I love you too my beast more than you will ever know.

Punk took his phone and took a picture of Brock holding his tummy looking down and smiling.

He instagramed it with caption.

happiness lives here. ( Smiley face)

365 likes 154 comments

COMMENTS.

Timmy tats@ timytats does these mean that punk is pregnant again???? 

Punk boy@ punk by it definitely does.

Cat calls@ cat call picture is worth thousand words congratulations.

Timmy tats@ timytats WOOOOW! Congratulations Lesnar family.

Beast gal@ bgal punk is living the dream in jealous.... Sad face 

Punk girl@ punkgal congratulations punk WWE is not the same without you pls come back.

Kitty Cat@ kittykat I heart this.

Smooth dog@ smooth Dawg punk is just after Brock's money that is why he lets himself fall pregnant.

Kittykat @ smooth dog you are just miserable piece of trash your jelous of punk because he is showed with love and you don't.

Punkgal @ kitty kat tell him gal he should just go jump of a cliff 

WWE network@ WWE network we are so happy for punk and Lesnar congratulations.

The Bella twins@ Brie Bella congratulations Phill .

More.......


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone who has left a kudo i didn't think it will get a any reaction thanks

Thank you for coming punk said letting colt in.

Sure what's going on? He asked.

So can I get you anything ? Punk asked his best friend who nodded.

Punk went to the kitchen and came back with a can of Pepsi he gave it to colt who began drinking it immediately.

So like I was not snooping or anything but it was right there you know on the coffee table and I happen to see it punk said.

Phillip you not making sense colt said.

Okay I saw a text on Brock's phone it was from some woman.

What! What did it say? He asked.

" I would really like to know you better over dinner." Punk said.

Colt chuckled it could mean business maybe it's some sponsor , he said 

Punk sighed I actually called the number it's not some sponsor he said tears filling his eyes.

You did what ? Colt asked eyes wide .

Punk bit his lip and nodded.

It's some fan right, he asked hoping he was right.

Punk shook his head it's not some fan it's he swallowed It's miss universe he said.

Miss universe tested your husband you mean Brock Lesnar really no John Cena yes but your husband no way colt said.

Colt stop it he said.

Okay! Colt stopped laughing you need to ask him about it okay and stop overthinking things talk to your man.

Maybe your right said punk letting out a big sigh.

See problem solved now where are my favorite nephews? He asked 

They're out with their dad punk replied.

It was late in the evening when Brock and the boys came home daddy ! Daddy! They screamed running to him.

Hei! There's my two monkeys punk said kneeling down to their height, how was your day he asked.

We saw a fight, daddy in the ringing fight dolph said excited.

I had a little fun in the ring Brock explained.

Punk smiled I bet it was fun he said going back to making dinner.

Is everything okay Brock asked. 

Punk smiled everything why wouldn't it be it's not like your getting secret text from miss universe he said turning away.

Brock run a hand on his face and sighed, baby look at me he said to punk who turned with tears in his eyes.

I turned her down he said taking punks hand and kissing his forehead.

Why! Punk asked I mean the whole universe thinks this woman is beautiful and I'm just a nobody he said.

His husband smiled you love your the smartest person I know you have me two beautiful boys and one on the way your not a nobody your my husband the love of my life and I love you and that will never change.

Punk felt stupid and he hid his face in his husband's chest.

Brock smiled I love you P . J Brooks Lesnar and he kissed his forehead, I better go check on the boys before I find bathroom war he said and they both chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the love guys it's much appreciated I thought I will be getting comments on how to improve and what to improve but hei! You can't always get what you want.
> 
> Enjoy this beautiful fic.. l. O . L

Ohh! Wow! Punk said we have a red carpet event this Sunday before the season premiere of Monday night raw he said smiling.

Wow! That's great Brock said smiling and going back to building blocks with his boys again.

Dean that puzzle doesn't go there dolph said trying to take it.

No! What you know I put it here he said trying to fit the puzzle that just won't go in.

Dolph grabbed his Papa's hand we going tv he asked.

No buddy only daddy and I are going to the red carpet event not you he said ruffling his hair. 

No! Fair Dean said with a pout and dolph folded his arms. 

I know boys but we can't take you uncle colt is coming to Babysit Brock said to the boys who just kept pouting.

You have called him right ? He asked punk who nodded.

I need to find an outfit said punk.

You have enough cloeths in your closet and you haven't worn most of them Brock said kissing him.

No! Baby I need something new remember I'm pregnant and most of my cloeths don't fit me anymore he said pouting.

Brock picked up the boys in one hand and took punks hand and let them into their bedroom and placed them on the bed .

He went into punks side of the closet which was bigger than his, he took out a black dolce and Gabbana suit punk shook his head I wore that to the kids choice Awards 5 years ago when I was pregnant with the boys and I was not showing then.

You can wear it now Brock said.

No! Love it's just now everyone knows I'm pregnant they expect to see my bump so I need to look great with a bump.

Brock came close to him and whispered Phillip is this about the miss universe incident? He asked.

What! No! I just want to look good next to my husband that is all.

Brock chuckled Phillip he called not believing him.

Okay! Maybe but it's just I haven't been out doing media in a very long time so I want to feel and look great he said hugging his husband who smiled and kissed his cheek you look great always in my eyes.

Thanks baby now we all agree daddy has to go shopping he asked the boys who cheered jumping on the bed.

I'm gonna need the suits by Wednesday morning because we leaving on that night he told his tailor.

Yes! Sir he nodded getting right on it.

He sat in a coffee shop in the both at the back sipping his coffee when some guy approached him.

Hello! He greeted.

Punk looked up hello he greeted back with a smile, he noticed since he became a parent he smiles a lot.

I'm sorry I'm such a huge fan he said punk could tell that he was nervous.

Uhm! I think that your ring capabilities are phenomenal and you should really get back and rescue WWE from all the horror.

Punk chuckled thanks I won't be going back to WWE I'm sorry.

The guy nodded why is it because your married to Brock Lesnar now you can't go back because his bringing all the money his your goldmine the guy said.

Punk swallowed he wanted to answer this guy but he remembered that his a role model to his kids so he breathed in and asked him politely to leave.

The guy smirked and kept talking let's face it punk you don't love the man you just want his money.

He was about to answer when he looked behind the guy to find his husband standing there.

He smiled and the guy felt a big hand on his shoulder I think you need to leave buddy Brock said to the guy who swallowed and nodded.

Lets get out of here he took Phil's hand he noticed tears in his eyes.

They arrived home and Phill just fell in his husband's arms and sobbed hard, it was horrible baby he called me a gold digger am i a gold digger? He asked.

Brock kissed him your not a gold digger he said.

Then why don't people believe that I love you ? He asked his husband who smiled and wiped his tears I know that you love me that's all that matters BROCK said.

Now I have to meet with Paul okay we'll be in my office he said walking away in to his office.

Punk went over to his boys bedroom to find them sleeping he smiled at colt and whispered thank you.

No sweat their my little pumpkin seeds and I will watch them anyway he said.

So how did it go ? He asked.

It went great I got two suits one for the red carpet and one for Monday night he said.

But! Said colt.

But not so great some fan came up to me and started calling me names but Brock saved me before he could go further.

You know what I think you need to do, colt said.

I don't know what should I do ? He asked.

You need to send in a tweet he said, let the world know that you cm punk are in love. 

Punk smiled that could work or not he said shrugging his shoulders.

You never know until you try colt said.

Punk took out his phone and opened his tweeter account.

cm punk @ cmpunkers I know a lot of people are asking why Brock Lesnar? Because his the most sweet, loving, supportive man I know and I love him whether you want to believe it or not. * Heart emoji.

5646 retweet 9878 comments

Punk girl @ punk gal some people are just bored and jelous pay no mind to them.

sweet candy @ punk gal your right they just need to back off.

sushi eator @ sushi eator I have meet Brock Lesnar his kind very kind.

glamgirl @ glam girl you go punk * smiley face

distance lover @ distance luver I'm so happy for punk you can see that his definately in love.

Proponents @ pro Po nents congratulations on the new baby.

Happy girl @ hapi gal who ever thinks Brock is a gold digger can go to hell.

Loading.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks keep leaving those kudos.
> 
> Dnt forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos are what motivates me to write this fic.
> 
> Thank you guys so much.

Babe! I think we should give the boys a haircut, punk said sitting on the couch laying his husband's chest busy feeding him popcorns.

Brock hummed.

Phill looked at him Brock that is not an answer punk said chuckling.

Okay I think we should leave it and let them decide on their own when they're grown Brock said.

But baby I think we should do it now when we can still control them punk said feeding his husband popcorns. 

I'm so glad my mom took the boys since colt couldn't Babysit for us punk said.

Punk stood up and put the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and took Brock's hand come he said to Brock who smiled he followed punk who led him upstairs to the bathroom.

Punk turned and kissed Brock the kiss became passionate punk lifted him and punk wrapped his feet around his waist I love you you know that Brock whispered.

I love you too babe more than you never know and your such a wonderful father.

They smiled and they continued where they left off shirts were thrown all over the bedroom and punk was on his hands and knees on their bed with his husband his prostate over and over by the time they were done punk was a mess and Brock smiled admiring his work.

Baby! That was great punk said.

Brock smiled I know he said and punk hit him with a pillow.

Punk answered his phone.

Hello! He answered.

Hello! Phillip Brock's the person asked.

Yes! This is him he said.

My name is Sharon I'm the producer from the Ellen DeGeneres show.

Oh! Okay! Said punk slapping Brock's chest can I put you on speaker for my husband to hear.

The person agreed because punk put him on speaker okay you can speak.

So I am calling because Ellen DeGeneres wants you and your husband on the show she wants to do an exclusive interview with you guys since you guys are the first LGBT couple on sports entertainment he explained.

Uhm.. that is great news Brock nodded and punk smiled and remembered they can't see him but agreed to do the interview.

Okay! We will fax you everything you need to know including the date said Sharon hanging up

Thank you Sharon said punk.

Oright see you there and she hung up.

Baby! Can you believe it Ellen DeGeneres show I mean this is big punk said all excited.

Brock kissed him to calm him down baby I know and we are the first to do it.

I love you babe punk said getting ontop of his husband, I love you too babe and they kissed with so much love.


	14. Chapter 14

Woow! It's cm punk some fan said, I LOVE YOU FM PUNK she said through the crowd.

I LOVE YOU TOO he said with a smile.

Wow! I must say you guys look gorgeous I mean it's like the suits were made for you she said who are you wearing? She asked the couple.

We'll I love vintage so we went for vintage dolce and Gabbana punk said smiling and posing for the cameras.

Are you guys dressed by the Same person? She asked.

Punk chuckled well I dress all my boys so .....

The reporter and Brock laughed.

Thank you guys enjoy your day , she said moving away.

Thank you, said punk.

They were in their ride to the hotel because later that night Brock had an appearance at the raw reunion.

What have you and Paul planned for tonight he asked excited.

We'll baby we just gonna show up have a little fun he said.

Baby! You fun you going to have fun in the ring ? Punk asked.

Brock nodded.

You mean violating someone punk asked.

Baby I'm just doing my job Brock said taking punk's hand.

Punk shook his head and looked out the window enjoying the view.

Ohh! My god punk it's always good to see you said Paige in her British accent.

Like wise honey he said.

You look great Naomi said approaching them together with the Bella twins where are my favorite boys she asked.

Chicago you don't how hard it is to dress up a two year old in my case two punk said chuckling.

I know right brie said and they started talking about kids.

They turned their eyes to the TV the moment rey Mysterio's music hit.

Before Rey could even finish his statement Brock's music hit and everyone looked at punk smiling.

It all changed when he attacked Dominic punk felt sick inside he held his growing belly.

What is he doing ? He thought.

Nicci screamed that's just a teenager who attacks a teenager she asked outloud punk felt like he needed air excuse me he said and left for his husband's locker room.

It really hit him hard ha! I mean to see your husband do that to someone else's child it's scary and sick niccki said.

Nicci stop gossiping said brie , im not gossiping I mean it's on TV he saw everything.

He got into the locker room and sat on the couch took a bottle of water and sipped.

A while later the door opened and Brock and Paul walked in.

Hei! Baby! He said but he was greeted with silence.

Babe! Are you okay he asked.

Take me to the hotel he said.

What ! Take me to the hotel im not feeling well punk lied.

Okay! Uhm! I will get our driver to take you home he said.

No! I want you to take me he said.

Babe! You know I can't.

Punk bit his lip to himself from crying, he grabbed his phone and stood up .

Brock sighed and signaled to Paul and took his luggage and he left with his husband.

As soon as they left the locker room he wanted to speak but the look he received from his husband he knew it very well.

Brock new that look he was receiving from punk it was the do not mess with me I'm pregnant and mad look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite couple are guests on this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for the support enjoy.

Ladies and gentlemen good evening and welcome to the Ellen DeGeneres show, said Ellen.

On today's show we have a very special guest so help me cm punk and the audience clapped together with Ellen.

Punk appeared and gave his thanks and sat down.

So! Said Ellen let's start with your career people think you left because your husband they believe that you didn't need to make since your husband makes a lot she said looking at the crowd.

Well first of let me correct all this madness rumours okay! He said smiling.

I left because I was ready to be a husband and a father I did not want my kids to be exposed to the life of the road and I know people think I'm after my my husband's money which is not true I fall in love with that men and if they only knew him they would understand why I am in love with him punk said smiling at the camera.

And I think everyone can see it in your eyes Ellen said laughing causing everyone to laugh.

Now I want to talk about the boys Ellen said showing a picture of them on the screen and that caused the crowd to go weak on their knees.

Ncoo! Look at that they are so adorable with their father said Ellen. She looked to punk I bet his a great father ? She asked.

He is his such a great father and he loves his sons and they love him too I think Dolph he's his father's baby and dean is my baby punk said chuckling.

And this little one Ellen said pointing to punks belly.

Punk rubbed his belly an smiled we are just happy to be expanding our family he said.

Congratulations said Ellen.

Thank you said punk.

And you must miss them real bad all three of them.

Yeah! They are in Chicago and my husband is still on the road I haven't seen him in 5 weeks and my boys in a month so I really miss them, said punk smiling sadly.

Ellen looked behind punk and smiled wickedly what would you do if you saw them again she asked.

I don't really know I mean I miss them so much I would give anything to see them again, he said chuckling.

Ellen smiled and punk heard little familiar voices he turned and there they were his three boys.

He walked up to them with tears in his eyes , ohh! God it's you your here he kissed his husband and took Dean who held his hands for punk to take him.

Punk took him and they sat down Mr Lesnar it's good to have you on our show said Ellen and Brock nodded I'm glad to be sitting next to my husband whom I love very much and our two beautiful boys he said kissing punk and they whispered I love you to each other's.

Isn't this adorable said Ellen and thank you very much for joining us and you guys have such a lovely family and have a safe flight home thank you the crowd clapped.

Back in their private jet punk was just so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

I'm telling you colt it was embarrassing but I spoke to macmahon and he said it was put of the show and Dominic is fine said punk brushing Dolph's hair do you think I should cut thier hair I mean it's just so beautiful punk said as he kept brushing.

I think you should and let it grow again colt said.

The door bell rang and they looked at each other im not expecting anyone said punk.

Colt shrugged and punk went and his smile fell as soon as he saw the person who was standing at the door.

Uhm! Hi! The person said can I come in ? He asked.

Yeah! Sure Uhm! Come in him and colt shared a look I think I should go said colt it's nice to meet he said to the person who nodded and smiled.

What are you doing here ? He asked.

Well I need your advice he said.

Punk chuckled wow! I'm honored Finn balor needs my advice which caused Finn to smile does he know your here? He asked.

I believe he does because I might have mantioning it a couple of times.

Well if only he knows because our husbands are not really friends.

I know he chuckled Seth can really hold a grudge but your the only person who has experience and can relate to what I'm going through Finn said.

Punk stared experience , he asked.

Yes! Finn smiled I'm pregnant he said.

Wow! Finn congratulations I mean that is great news you guys must be excited punk said.

Yes! Seth is thrilled Finn said.

And your not punk asked.

Finn shook his head indicating that he is happy but....

But your scared punk said you don't have to be scared parent hood it just comes naturally as soon as the child is born you know what to do punk said rubbing his belly. How far along are you? He asked.

I'm five months Finn said.

And you traveling alone ? Punk asked you shouldn't be traveling alone I will not let you you should ask Seth to come and get you said punk.

Okay! Finn said taking out his phone and calling his husband.

They spoke for a couple of minutes and he hang up his on his way Finn said to punk who smiled.

How did you find my house punk asked curiously.

Finn smiled it's not that hard to find he said.

Punk went to open the door after hearing his door bell.

Hello! Seth he said.

Hello! Punk

He walked over to Finn he knelt down and kissed him are you okay baby he asked.

Yes! I'm fine Finn smiled punk has been good to me he said smiling broadly.

The door opened and the beast stepped in he stopped to his tracks when he saw Seth and Finn in his living room.

Rollins! He said.

Lesnar! Said Seth.

Finn and punk bit their lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter im tired but I managed to write.
> 
> Thanks for all the hits the kudos I would to hear your views on this story.

Thanks again punk Finn said giving him a hug.

Your welcome dear said punk okay now guys drive safe he said waving at them.

He closed the door as soon as they got inside their rental.

Punk sighed baby don't get mad Finn is pregnant and scared so he needed my help since like I have experience in this thing punk said putting his arms around his husband's neck.

He kissed Brock's pouty lips you know what I think he said.

I think that you should wear that tittle andlet me ride my champ coz you deserve it baby and besides in the next few months I'm going to feel really awful and big and ugly punk said rubbing Brock's arm.

Brock smirked and. Lifted punk and rushed upstairs he laid him on the bed and locked the door since the boys were sleeping.

He moved to the bed and got ontop of punk , now that we locked in how about we continue were we left off.

Punk smiled and kissed him ohh! Baby I'm hot and ready for you take my pants off he said brock did he loved what he saw ohh! Shit baby he gasped.

Punk was wearing a lace panty that kept his package well packaged. He smirked when he saw Brock's face.

Come on big guy I'm waiting punk said biting his lip.

Brock moved down took of punks pants way down while punk took of his shirt.

Come on baby i... Can't wait anymore said punk getting impatient.

He was about to complain when he felt himself being ripped open ohh! Fuck babe I forgot how big you are damn I've missed this I've missed you said punk holding on to the sheets.

You like that ha! Said brock.

Yes! Ohh! Fuck yes I do punk said biting his lip to stop himself from screaming.

Brock pulled out and layed down on the bed so that punk was ontop of him punk looked into his man's eyes and lined himself with his manhood he breathed in and sank down slowly and started to move his hips, he smirked when he saw Brock's face his eyes were shut punk went down and kissed him I love you he whispered.

He started to move forward and backward rocking his hips which had his husband speak in a foreign language and he loved the fact that he can do that his husband , he pushed his head back as soon as his husband started moving his hand up and down Punk's member moving at the same rhythm as punks movement.

Ohh! Ohh! Fuck! Ohh! Fuck! I'm close babe ohh! Shit! He exclaimed as he spilled all over Brock's chest and his husband increased his speed thrusting in to punk and soon followed as he spilled inside punk who fell ontop of him.

Brock rubbed his back we need to get cleaned he said to punk who was just too tired to move.

MMM! In the morning he said.

No! Love we have kids now they can come running in here anytime he said.

Carry me I'm pregnant and I can't walk he said hiding his face on his husband's broad chest.

Okay! Big baby I love you he whispered as they stepped in side the shower.

I love you too my beast punk said they kissed while the shower was cleaning them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short little chapter pls enjoy I still would like to read those comments.

YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT THAT MONSTROUS THING, Phil said glaring at both Brock and Paul.

Baby! I have too okay Brock said

PUNK! Sniffing , damn this hormones he wiped his tears but I know what his capable of okay babe I watched you feel sorry for yourself and you were not eating not sleeping fighting Kane will just bring back those horrible memories baby punk said crying.

Brock moved closer to hold him in his arms I promise you I will come up with a strategy to defeat Kane okay, Brock said kissing him.

Punk sighed baby think about the kids and me and peanut refering to their unborn child, what if he start coming after the boys or threatening us like he did at UFC to get you to give him the belt.

I will never let him near you baby Paul will speak to Vince and find out what could be done to ensure Kane doesn't come near you or our babies again Brock promised punk who nodded hugging his husband tight.

I love you Brock whispered kissing Punk's hair, I love you too babe punk said.

Paul saw himself out leaving the couple alone in their home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say the fight between cane and Brock happened in 2014 when he was dating punk not in 2010.

I feel like I'm going to go into quick labor punk said to colt who rolled his eyes.

Your overeating punk colt said, I didn't know that your husband had a scar on his face.

Yeah! The beauty of plastic surgery punk said rubbing his belly.

Papa always on TV me and dolph never on TV is not fair Dean said folding his arms.

Punk and colt shared a look he turned to Dean and smiled baby you are still young to go to a live performances.

Dean pouted but dolph just smiled and continued to watch TV. 

You need to relax Phil Brock's got this you just relax because you raise your blood pressure colt said, are you going to the crow jewel ? Colt asked.

No! As much as I would love to but no I can't go I would just distraction for Brock so it's better if I'm far Phil said.

Yeah! Your right colt said.

I want icecream dolph said, no buddy you can't have icecream it's late for icecream no! I want icecream dolph said throwing a tantrum.

Buddy is everything okay he asked dolph who kept screaming punk and colt started to panic.

But dolph kept screaming and crying maybe we should give him ICECREAM said Colt.

Okay punk went into the kitchen and brought back icecream dolph threw it on the floor and kept screaming.

Maybe we should call Brock colt suggested.

Punk picked up the phone and dialed his husband's number and it rang and went to voicemail.

He started to panic and cry with dolph and dean who was now crying because his twin was crying.

And Punk's phone rang and he answered .

Hello! He said.

Baby! You sound sad is everything okay he asked.

Punk sniffed it's dolph he can't stop crying ..... I think he misses you punk said.

Okay give him the phone Brock said.

Dolph ! Buddy it's papa his on the phone and he wants to talk to you punk said to dolph who looked at him with his big eyes they were puffy and red.

Punk put his phone on Dolph's ear , hey! Buddy Broc said.

Dolph smiled papa! He called.

I'm here buddy Brock said.

Papa I want to see you me and Dean want to see you Dean came up to dolph and they spoke to their papa on the phone punk put it on speaker and they started speaking and laughing at something their papa said.

I love you boys Brock said.

We love you too papa the boys said.

Now give daddy the phone, he said. Otay! They said in unison.

Hei! Baby are you okay Brock asked.

Yes! I'm fine punk said it's just dolph really scared me you know he never throws a tantrum normally it's Dean who does that but dolph he really scared me punk said.

I'm sorry I couldn't be there baby Brock said.

It's okay punk said have you left for training camp yet ? He asked.

We on our way just left the arena Brock said.

Okay drive safe punk said I love you said punk.

I love you too babe Brock responded and blew a kiss to punk who made kissing sounds on the phone and they hang up.

Thanks colt what would I do without he said and they hugged the boys were asleep on the floor.

Don't worry about it punk I have to go I will see you tomorrow morning for prenatal yoga class said colt.

Drive safe colt colt smiled and left punk sat on the couch and watched his boys sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Its good to be home Brock said kissing punk and his boys on their foreheads.

Punk blushed it's good to have you home baby and it seems like those two doesn't want to let go he said gesturing to his sons who were clinging onto their father like octopuses.

Brock laughed and sat on the couch with his boys on both his laps and punk sitting next to them they were playing kissy face with their papa.

Brock leaned closer to kiss punk but dolph pushed him and dean slapped Punk's cheek.

No! No! Daddy kissy papa for me and D , said dolph.

Punk tried to kiss him again but dolph pushed him and hugged brock, daddy don't kiss the papa for us he said crying.

Punk got up smiling he my husband too you know I met him before you.

Don't be jealous baby they know that your my first love Brock said chuckling.

Punk gave him an eyeroll.

I need to start preparing dinner what do you feel like eating he asked.

Spaghetti Brock said.

Icecream ! Exclaimed dolph they all laughed honey! We can't icecream before dinner.

Dinner went smoothly and they put the boys to bed they retired to their bedroom and punk Put on his husband's supplex city t-shirt and snuggled up to him.

Brock kissed his lips more like a touch of the lips I love you he whispered and punk smiled I love you more boo.

You know baby I love you and you make me happy I don't care what people say or think you are my sweetheart and I love you more than life itself and you are a wonderful father never forget that he said brock kissed him again and smiled.

And I'm glad that I get to see this smile that is only reserved for me.

Brock chuckled I love you too pumpkin pie and he put his hands on Punk's big belly and I love him too so much.

Who said that it's a he ? Punk asked smirking I want a girl to light up this house a little princess to drive us Crazy punk said.

She won't date until she's Fifty I tell you that Brock said laughing.

Papa's little princess punk said and they chuckled.

Punk took his phone and took a picture of them in bed enjoying each other's arms.

He posted the picture on his Instagram account.

* Cm punk posted a picture* 

Caption. Moments like this some people take forever.

5647 likes 6688 comments

Punk girl @ punk gal Leona Lewis.

Badgal RiRi @ BG RiRi some people wait a life time.

Sam dove@ Samy dovie why can't I get a relationship like this .* Crying*

Cat lover@ kat luver punk looks happy and healthy.

Cane boy@ cane boy Brock gon loose the tittle come octbr 31'st and punk won't be so happy.

Cat lover@ cane boy it's not ten years ago Brock is stronger now his gonna take the title home and Eve if he looses punk would still be happy for happy . 

Loading more........


	20. Chapter 20

I heard your man's speech , his really determined his going to break cane in half colt said.

Yeah! His training hard he just wants to show the world that his not the same Brock from years ago his stronger now so cane better watch out his not dealing with Brock he's dealing with the beast , punk said with a smirk.

Okay! I saw your Instagram and I read the comments some where just plain mean I didn't know that people can be like that colt said with a chuckle.

I pay no mind to haters punk said.

Daddy! The little footsteps came rushing downstairs to hugg their dad.

Hello!! Unca colt they said in unison , hello boys colt said smiling and ruffling their hair.

Punk got up to fix them lunch his five months now getting up is not easy he takes a deep breath and walks in to the kitchen.

He put the boys in their high chairs with the help from colt ofcourse.

He put the food infront of the boys who were starting playing with them but thankfully they eat at the end.

Oh! My god your not going to believe this said colt.

What! Punk asked sipping his juice, colt Gave him his phone what he saw made his eyes pop out.

* Miss universe started following the beast Brock Lesnar.

The nerve of this woman colt said.

It doesn't mean anything she's a fan of course she will follow and like punk said trying to convince himself.

Ohh! Phillip! She commented colt said.

WHAT! punk asked.

*Go get em boo , *wink.

WHAT! THE ...... BOO.... THAT IS MY BOO NOT HERS , he said with tears in his eyes.

Phil it's probably nothing it's just innocent colt said.

No! Colt it's not she once texted him remember punk said.

But Brock dealt with her honey his not entertaining her okay he loves you and his married to you colt said to Phil who nodded.

Daddy! Dolph screamed.

Punk turned to find him crying and dean's spoon was on the floor and he had a guilt look on his face.

Sowie! Sowie! He kept repeating Phil sighed it's okay honey! He took dolph and colt took Dean.

They were in their bedroom they just put the boys to bed, when punk started sobbing silently infront of the mirror.

Baby! Is everything okay he asked.

Yeah! I'm just it's just the hormones punk said wiping his tears.

Okay! Brock said and went back to his phone punk sighed and got under covers.

I see miss universe is your friend now , she even follows you on Instagram he said sniffing.

Brock stayed silent.

Are you texting her now ? He asked.

Silence! 

Punk couldn't help the tears that clouded his eyes, are you sleeping with her ? He asked silently.

WHAT ! NO! why would you think that ? He asked.

Maybe because your ignoring me you just concentrating on your phone he said.

Babe! I'm taking to Paul about the strategy to defeat cane he said handing the phone to Phil who took it.

Then why do I feel like her following you on Instagram will just bring you guys together? He asked sobbing.

Baby! You know I'm the fan of social media postings and it's my team that runs the account you have nothing to worry about because I only have eyes for one person and that is you I mean we married ain't we and you gave me two beautiful boys and another one is on the way he said kissing Phil who just melted in to the kiss.

I love you Phillip jack Brooks Lesnar you and the kids are my world without you I am nothing he said.

Punk smiled I love you too babe more than you think he said and Brock wiped the tears from his eyes.

They cuddled up in each other's arms enjoying the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just going to take you to the time Brock and punk broke up because they had a story line which was Paul Hayman's idea by the way.
> 
> Its just how far they become..

You this is going to benefit both of you . Paul said.

Look at it this Way Brock with you two apart it will be much easier to defeat him and show them that your the beast incarnated he said with his loud voice.

Brock just shook his head and sighed , but his not just any guy it's not another opponent it's Phillip he said.

Paul just chuckled so he said why can't he be like other opponents ? He asked.

Because I love him he said for the first time in their relationship he admitted his feelings for punk.

That is the problem Brock " love" if you're in love with him you won't conquer him you will protect him and that is not the beast that everyone knows , your not soft your the beast you destroy so just forget about punk and do what the beast does which is conquer.

Brock nooded and left to get ready for his match against the love of his life.

After the match punk was backstage talking with Wade Barrett when Brock appeared and asked to talk to him, he smiled at Wade and left following Brock to his private locker room.

Did I hurt you are you okay? He asked.

I'm fine ba.....Brock Phil corrected himself you don't have to worry about me it's part of the job he said.

What am I doing here? Punk asked wouldn't it be bad for the storyline if we're seen together? He asked and Brock sighed.

I miss you you Phil I can't sleep at night my house is not a home without you and I haven't been to our vacation house eversince this storyline it's just not the same without you he said .

Your the one who broke up with me Brock your the only one to blame here not me I gave you everything Brock my heart my soul and you ...... Punk breathed in tears forming in his eyes and gave me nothing you just used me he said finally wiping his tears.

Brock stayed quite.

Punk just sighed and headed for the door but before he could leave Brock spoke.

I love you .......

What! Punk said tears streaming down his eyes.

I love you Phillip jack Brooks and I was scared to tell you because i was looking for the right time but it never came and ended up listening to Paul even though my heart kept screaming no! but I still listened to him, he sighed I LOVE YOU PHILLIP I love you so much that letting you go is killing me inside and seeing You all happy and talking to other guys that are not me i just want to quit and die because I can't leave without you.

Punk shut him up with a kiss they parted and they were both crying I love you Phillip please lets never brake up ever again he said and punk nooded.

BACK TO THE PRESENT 

Punk looked at Brock playing with their kids and smiled to himself thankful for the love that they have for each other he rubbed his belly and smiled and spoke to his unborn child you going to have the best papa in the world.

His moment was disturbed by the little voice.

Daddy are you coming ?? Dolph asked.

I'm coming love he said walking over to his whole world.

Brock looked at him and winked and mouthed I LOVE YOU.

Punk blushed and kissed his boys ./p>


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower is here so the divas and some of the WWE superstars have decided to throw punk a surprise baby shower, ofcourse niccki Bella together with colt are the organizers.
> 
> Please do enjoy this story as much as I enjoy working on it and again thank you for your kudos and views please comment I would like to know what in doing wrong and your views about this story please I'm on my knees ( just kidding) please enjoy the baby shower, well I will see you all there I better get ready TTFN!.
> 
> Or you can check out Punk's Instagram page to see what niccki forced him to wear..
> 
> Lol!! 
> 
> Now! To the baby shower...

Baby! Dolph said holding a stuffed animal punk and Brock shared a look.

Honey! That is not a baby punk said giving Brock a look.

I know you daddy is a panda he said in his little voice.

So why are you calling it a baby then? Punk asked dolph who smiled because I want a baby he said hugging the panda.

Okay! Honey go wiwi he said and dolph got up to go, he looked to his husband do you think he can sense that the is another baby on the way ? He asked.

Nah! I don't think so Brock said getting back to watching his game.

A finish dolph yelled coming downstairs.

Good boy , punk said now go watch the game with papa .

Dolph climbed up his pap's lap and sat there and they watched the phone.

After a few minutes Brock spoke.

I miss Dean he said.

NO! Punk screamed surprising himself and Brock.

Please his sleeping are not enjoying the peace and quiet I mean look at him his dreaming about driving me crazy punk said looking at Dean, who was laying on the floor sleeping like a dead corpse on his back legs open the hands up.

Brock chuckled yeah it really is peace full without the little beast causing anarchy.

Little beast he repeated.

Dean started to stir he woke up crying getting up to look for his daddy who laughed spoke to soon he said.

The door bell rang and Brock got up to go and get it.

Hello! Finn he said.

Finn smiled hello.

Come on in Brock said.

Finn what a pleasant surprise punk said.

I'm sorry to come unnanounced he said rubbing his bumb that wasn't big or small .

Uhm! Its okay he said. So what are you doing here he asked.

I need help with my wardrobe he said my clothes don't fit me and we in town for Seth's magazine cover shoot and Chris Jericho's potcast and I have nothing to wear Finn said with his puppy face.

Okay! Uhm I guess I can help you he said with a smile. He looked at his husband and smiled Brock sweetheart will you baby seat while I go with Finn to the boutique ? He asked.

Yeah! Sure as long as you don't drive he said , and stay away from paparazzi .

Ofcourse baby we will get your driver to drive us okay , he said.

Okay! Brock got up to kiss punk we will just take a quick nap he took the boys upstairs, punk turned to Finn and smiled let me just change into something comfortable he said heading upstairs.

Few minutes later he emerged wearing a black dress shirt with black leggings and converse sneakers.

Ok let's bounce he said and Finn nodded and they left.

Brock put the boys to bed and went downstairs to find Nicci Bella and colt in his living room.

Okay! Where do we begin ? Brock asked.

Nicci smiled thank you again Brock for agreeing to do this she said smiling.

Yeah! He said smiling and moving to his personal gym.

Uhm! Brock do you know the sex of the baby? She asked.

Brock shook his head but we hoping for a girl he said walking away.

Good she turned to colt we will go with yellow or red since we don't know the sex of the she took her phone and called the cake company and told them color she thanked them and hang Up.

So I see you brought a red setch and blue decorations colt said as they started decorating Punk's second living room , said colt.

Yes! I also have a yellow one Nicci said and the door bell rang a minute later voices. Were heard from the kitchen and they heard Brock's voice saying in the other living room.

Really Nicci red and yellow ? Brie asked walking in with other people who were admiring the view, Nicci this is beautiful Nattie said , thanks Nattie Nicci said smirking at her sister who laughed.

More people kept coming and put their presents aside.

Ohh! Hello! You must be mustafa Finn's friend Nicci said to the short cute guy who nodded okay you can put your presents there she directed him and moved to other guests.

Nah! I don't feel comfortable in this Finn said I feel like a hippo he said with a sigh. He slummured his shoulders and sat down.

Uhm! We could try something else like those elastic waist pants and the Armani dress shirt you could take three of those with deferent colors he suggested and Finn smiled yeah! I will do that he said and the sales lady nodded and left.

Thanks for doing this Finn said I know that you not allowed to be moving around but you are here with me punk took his hand it's okay honey I know that you have to support your man and I'm here to help.

I'm starving Finn said me too maybe we should grab some lunch he said they grabbed their bags and went to the restaurant next door.

So I want everyone to hide and colt you will usher him in okay Nicci said.

Seth walked in with Roman tagging in he came here because of mustafa who came because of Finn.

He walked up to him and asked where is finn, didn't he tell you he took punk shopping to distract him , mustafa told him and Seth frowned who put him upto this ? He asked.

Nicci came to them and tried to calm Seth down , don't tell me to calm down my pregnant boyfriend is out there who knows what could happen to him he asked throwing his hands around.

Relax Seth his fine we just spoke to them and they are on their way you don't have to be a bitch about it she said and left.

As soon as Brock came downstairs his sister and Nicci where in him .

Why are you not dressed? they asked .

Well you didn't tell me that I have to dress up right away he said.

Okay! Now you do go upstairs and change they shood him out.

Finn just texted saying that they are are near so everyone get in position Nicci screamed. They all did so and colt went in to the kitchen he smiled as soon as the door opened.

Hi! Colt what are you doing here? Punk asked.

I'm babysitting what does it look like, he said.

But Brock was babysitting punk said with a chuckle.

Well his not here he called me to ask me to babysitting I was in the middle of makeout session with this hot actor when your last husband called me to came here I'm telling you punk if that guy....... He was interrupted by punk's apology.

He sighed it's fine he had to leave anyway got some acting to do colt said, so what did you guys do that took so long ? He asked.

We went shopping and had lunch Finn said.

You are cute colt said to Finn who blushed thanks he said.

So your kids are asleep and I'm out of here nice to meet you Finn he said and Finn flashed his beautiful smile like wise he said.

Colt went for the door he opened and Left.

Punk laughed come on and seat down I will get us some orange juice he said and punk walked into the living room he jumped when he heard SURPRISE!! 

What! I ...... I .... What is this he asked Nicci who smiled it's your baby shower Finn said from behind him.

You knew about this ? He asked Finn who nodded.

Nicci took his hand come on sit down she said putting a setch on him.

Ohh! My god there is cake ? He asked chuckling.

Brock came dressed in a world's best daddy onesie.

Punk laughed baby you look ridiculous he said and Brock smiled and kissed him I will look ridiculous all the time anytime for you baby.

Woos and ohhs were heard and punk blushed , colt emerged from behind Brock carrying the twins.

Dolph reached for Nicci she took him and he kissed her cheek.

Everyone laughed , ohh! He loves you punk said.

They played games asking Brock questions about Phillip which he answered truthfully now it was time for presents.

He received baby clothes , toys and a stroller he was so emotional.

Hello! You obviously don't know me but I'm such a fan the person said punk Smilled and thanked the person who held up a wrapped up paper bag my name is mustafa Ali this is from me and Roman he said.

Ohh! Punk said accepting to bag Uhm! Are you like dating Roman ? He asked.

Mustafa blushed and nodded, how long punk asked.

For a year now he said , ohh! Congratulations his a good guy punk said and mustafa just smiled.

Mustafa left and Finn came to hugg him he pointed to Roman and said I did not know that he was dating the new boy what happened to him and richochet kid they had one date Finn said it seemed like he was into Seth not Roman Finn said

WHAT? Did anything happen ? Punk asked and Finn shook his head Seth prefers my behind no one else's he said and they both laughed.

Thank you Nicci for making this happen your such a darling Brock said kissing punk.

Nicci smiled I did not know that the beast had a soft spot and laughed filled the room everyone quite down before we get sent to supplex city she said with a chuckle.

Your welcome guys she said just so you know you guys are my favorite couple she said.

Hey! Finn protested with a fake pout.

After you and Seth ofcourse she and everyone laughed please enjoy the food and the cake and the party went on.

Brock turned to punk I love you he said.

I love you too babe so much punk said tears filling his eyes. 

He wiped them and put Brock's hand on his belly they just stayed like that watching their friends have fun with their kids who were the centre of attention showing off their parents's ring moves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Brock won. And going to raw yeah!

Punk was sitting on the edge of the bed boys turked into bed missing their dad's match, he was biting his nails cheering for his husband he jumped when Brock won the match.

He took his phone and typed a message.

I'm so proud of you baby the boys too..... Phillip.

He closed his phone after typing the message sat down knowing that the respond will come later.

It was moments later when his phone rang he just got out of the shower he grabbed it and smiled...

Hei! Baby! He answered.

Hello! Pumpkin Brock answered smiling did you see the match ? He asked.

Yes! I did baby I'm so proud of you and happy tell Paul he did a great job with training and everything and peanut was kicking the whole match baby , punk said.

Brock chuckled that's my baby I miss you so much angel after smakdown I'm coming home I can't wait to hold you , touch you and kiss you until you can't breathe.

Punk moaned Baby don't start you know I don't do sexting I need you here so you better get home soon he said.

I will baby kiss the boys for me okay and tell them my match tonight was dedicated to them okay , I love you he said.

I love you too babe so much , good night or morning.

Good night love , Brock said making kissing sounds..

Punk posted a picture of him wearing Brock's t-shirt smirking.

4545 likes. 9878 comments

Punk girl@ punk gal the beast conquered

Catgirl@ kat gal Cain Velasquez thought it was back then.. the beast came better.

UFC fight@ UFC fight as always Brock has to win.

Ganja express@ ganja exps I'm just happy for Nattie and Lacy .

Beast boy@ beast boi go Brock go teach Rey Mysterio a lesson.

Loading..........


	24. Chapter 24

Ohhhh! My..... Ohhhh!! This is all your fault , punk screamed squeezing Brock's hand.

I know baby! I know you just need to breathe okay! You going to be fine Brock said kissing Punk's forehead.

Are they filming ? He asked.

Yes! They are okay this beautiful nurse is filming the whole birth okay! Brock said with a smile.

Punk glared at his husband, who rubbed his arm and asked what is wrong ? 

You just called her beautiful Brock and I'm your husband who is trying to push a baby out of their penis which will be fucken ugly after this punks said with his one last push and a loud cry was heard in the theatre room.

Congratulations! The doctor said handing the baby over to Phill who cried , it's a girl he said smiling at both parents.

Brock kissed Phill and their new member thanks babe he said to Phill who smiled you just continue to make me happy he said to punk who blushed.

Thank you love for giving me this beautiful children and now our family is complete .

what are we going to name her ? Brock asked.

I get to name her ? Punk asked.

Yes! I think it's fair that you name her since I got to name the boys Brock said.

Okay! I like the name Alexa punk said kissing her my little bliss , yeah she also gives me a sigh of bliss I think I going to be blissed out always by her Brock said.

I love you Phill said .

I love you too baby Brock said kissing Phil while the nurse was taking a picture of them.

Phill came home to his mom's and colt waiting for them with a big pink cake and a big welcome home burner.

Ohhhh!! Guys punk said this is beautiful thank you.

Your welcome honey his mom's said you need to relax So punk went upstairs and put Alexa on her crib and kissed her forehead , he laid down on his bed and sleept peacefully.

He was woken up by a little cry, it's okay baby Daddy is here he whispered lifting her up and his mom's came in and gave him the baby's bottle of formula which she sipped and had her eyeclosed all the time.

She's adorable honey his mom's said.

Thanks mom's punk Said rubbing Alexa's heard.

She has your eyes his mom said or she's going to have your eyes and your appited with how she finished that bottle in one go she said with a chuckle.

Mom! Punk said embarrassed.

I'm sorry honey! But that is the truth, she said.

Hei! Brock said walking in to the bedroom , hi! Punk said back.

I....uhm! ... I have to go I have Monday night Raw Brock said kissing punk.

Okay! I miss you already he said, Brock smiled and kissed Alexa I'm going to miss you Princess he looked at punk and I'm going to miss more I will kiss the boys I go Okay Brock said and punk smiled.

Brock held Alexa in his arms he looked down at her and smiled punk took a picture.

Punk posted a picture* 

4535 likes 9877 comments

Caption dad's little princess.

Punk girl@ punk gal . Wooow! Daddy Daughter moment.

Corey graves wwe@ congratulations to Brock and punk   
On their little angel.

Eddie Cibrian@ ed CBR punk and Brock are my dream couple relationship goals.

Loading........


	25. Chapter 25

Little Alexa was just a bundle of joy she had everyone on their toes, Brock was home from Monday night Raw he couldn't put his princess down and punk was just taking pictures creating a profile for little alexa.

Daddy Aleka is a baby for us ? Dean asked.

Yes! Baby Alexa is you and dolph's baby sister so you need to protect her okay! Punk said.

Otay! Daddy Dean said chewing his cookie.

Baby I need to change her dipper punk told Brock who kissed her forehead let me do it he said, punk smiled you Shure he asked.

Yes! Baby I'm sure.

Okay! Uhm! First you remove the dipper and wipe her back to front and put baby powder on her bums and place the new dipper and Eureka punk said Taking a picture of Brock's first nappy changing.

You did great love punk said.

Brock kissed Phill and his children on their forehead and smiled I love you all of you guys you are my world my everything I can't imagine my life without you Brock said.

Punk sniffed and Brock wiped his tears baby you making cm Punk cry.

Pass! I make cm Punk scream my name every night Brock said, chuckling.

I hate you punk said Phil smiling.

Ohhhh! My god she is so cute Nicci Bela said holding Alexa she's the future women's championship Nicci Bela said.

You guys make cute babies nattie said baby talking with Alexa.

She had her eyes open but for a week old she could feel movement.

Thanks guys but I'm done no more, punk said and they chuckled.

Have you talked to your husband about it? Brie asked.

Not really punk said with a sigh we haven't talked about it and I know his not going to agree but I can't have more babies he said.

I think you need to talk about it brie said .

Yeah! I will thanks brie he said.

They sat down and talked about work and families.

Punk smiled he really enjoyed having this girls around brie Also has great advice.


	26. Chapter 26

Come on baby it's going to be fun , punk told Brock who was not supporting this idea of his husband going on tv so soon after giving birth.

Baby! Alexa is going to miss her daddy she's still young Brock tried to reason but punk just gave him his puppy dog ideas.

Don't look at me like that baby I only want what is best for you Brock said.

Baby! My mom is here she will be babysitting for us and it's only for a night punk said.

Brock sighed okay! If only you promise that you will be back as soon as your done Brock said.

Yes! Baby I will and it's going to be fun we will be travelling together even if it's just for the night punk said excited.

Yeah! That will be fun Brock said kissing punk who blushed.

And I can sneak in to your locker room and have a little Quicky punk said with a wink.

Brock smiled and the whole WWE universe will hear you scream my name in ecstasy Brock said as they were now standing close to each other Punk's back on the counter Brock's hand on his hips.

Ohhhh! The big bad beast punk said in a mocking tone.

Brock kissed his forehead and I'm your big bad beast , punk smiled you bet'ya i am.

I love you Phill said.

I love you too.

Cm Punk was backstage doing make up with Renee ohhhh! My god Phill you look good for someone who just gave birth she said.

Yeah! I'm just trying hei! Punk said.

So is the baby daddy okay with it ? She asked I mean considering that your daughter is just a week old.

Nine weeks to be correct punk said smiling.

Renee smiled.

I mean he didn't at first but my husband is very understanding you know when it comes to my Career he always has its just I choose to be at home.

Wow! Your boys must really miss you being away from you for the first time, she said.

The boys couldn't stop crying and it pained my heart to see their cry. And little Alexa was just starting as I kissed her goodbye punk said laughing.

Look who's coming? Renee said gesturing with her head.

Punk felt lips on the back of her neck and he smiled knowing who it was , he turned around to find his husband standing the tittle on hand smiling.

Baby! I was coming to see you after the make up he said getting on his toes to kiss his husband.

No! I wanted to see you before my meeting with MacMahon Brock said kissing Punk's forehead.

Renee the make up crew smiled and Renee spoke, you guys look good together so adorable she said.

Punk blushed and sat down Brock kissed him one more time and left.

Wow! The beast is such a sweetheart when it comes to you she said.

Punk nooded with a smile Yeah! That he is, he said.

They were retired to their hotel room that night more like Brock was waiting for punk who was out with his friends catching up on gossip.

It feels like forever since I saw you punk said to Finn who was sipping his orange juice.

Yeah! I'm here to support my husband you know since he doesn't want me staying alone at home.

I hope you don't mind I invited my friends Finn said to punk who nooded.

Within a minute Mustafa Ali , Chad gable and ricochet entered the restaurant, Hy! Guys they greeted and sat down .

You were looking good out there punk Mustafa said to punk who thanked him with a smile.

And you guys are also good and you he pointed to Mustafa and ricochet how does it feel to work with your boos ? He asked.

Mustafa blushed it's breathtaking you know and scary because your scared your going to screw up and disapoint them you know he said looking down on his juice.

Ricochet nodeed I mean with drew McIntyre it's always about perfection you know he wants things done perfectly no mistake.

What about you ? They asked punk who smiled.

My husband is one hell of an opponent his very challenging in the ring and I like a challenge punk said smiling.

I love wrestling my husband more than anyone Finn said blushing it's like foreplay he said and laughter erupted on their table.

Are you dating anyone Chad ? Punk asked.

Not now but I used to date Bobby Lashley but then we broke up because he gave more time to that kid than me so I had to brake it off.

I hear baron likes you , said Mustafa.

No! Way baron just likes to make fun of me that's it Chad said .

I think you should give him a chance Finn said to Chad who just shrugged his shoulders.

I have to go punk said getting up to grab his cellphone and car keys.

Goodnight Guys it was great catching up I hope to do it again soon but now I have to go see my husband and catch up with him he winked and left.

Punk arrived at their shared hotel room to find his husband doing sit ups he shut the door and walked up to him and sat on his thighs hey! He said.

Hey! Brock said back.

You didn't have to wait up for me punk said kissing his husband the kiss turned passionate that punk fell ontop of Brock.

Punk moaned into the kiss and Brock smiled grabbing punk's butt and squeezing it.

Ohhhh! Fuck punk said biting Brock's lower lip Brock put his hands inside punk's pants and touched him ahhh! Ahhh! Baby I'm still sensetive please be gentle punk said out of breath.

I know love I know fuck your so hot Brock took off punk's shirt even after giving birth you still hot as fuck I love you so much he said kissing Punk's nipple.

Ohhhh! God Brock took his shirt and pants off and grabbed a lube inside his bag on the couch and applied it on his member and lined it with punk's hole he went in smoothly since punk was still open from last night.

Ohhhh! Fuck ,fuck baby your so tight Brock said kissing Punk's nipple moving on to suck on his nipple he punk moaning and screaming .

Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Oh! My oh! My fuck baby fuck I'm so close baby I really am sooo close I'm gonna ohhhh! Fuck punk screamed as he was Cumming undone .

Fuck! Baby fuck you're going to be the death of me you know that I love you so much Phillip I fuck , I love you too baby punk said kissing and Brock pulled back as he was exploding inside him he fell ontop of punk, fuck baby that was .

Amazing punk finished for his husband who chuckled. 

I think we should look into prevention methods Brock said and punk nodeed I have been speaking to my on/ gyna about men's prevention methods I love you baby but the is no way I'm having another baby punk said chuckling Brock turned so that he was a big spoon he kissed punk's neck and they laid down on the carpet not worried about a thing in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my version of FS1 with cm Punk

WELCOME CM PUNK... Renee said smiling.

ITS CLOBBERING TIME cm Punk said walking into the building and getting Inside the ring he hugged Renee .

Only you can bring me back here he said sitting down on a chair Renee chuckled we should have your name written on it she said.

Yeah! Punk agreed.

Let's start with parent hood Renee said.

Okay! You know if you had meet me ten years ago you would have known that I was not even thinking about becoming a parent it was never something that I wanted cm Punk said laughing.

Renee....... And then what happened?

Cm punk...... I met my husband and I got married he said chuckling. 

Renee..... Let's talk about your marriage and Family.

Cm punk...... Wow! I am married to a wonderful man my husband is caring and loving and loves kids.

Renee..... Wow! It's hard to believe I mean his the beast , so when did you realise that you want to have kids? 

Cm Punk ....... I never realised let me tell you no one knew that I was a carrier only my mom and sister not any of my exe's it was my secret but then I got married and my husband found my madical records and found out that I'm a carrier he chuckled I mean we talked about it and I told him that I'm not ready he was a little hurt but he supported my idea he was very patient and i love him for that.

Renee....... And now you're a parent .

Cm punk ......... Yes! Oh! My I think it's something that God wanted for me you know to be a dad, punk said chuckling.

Renee ..... And I had a chance to see a picture of your beautiful kids , and the picture of Dean, Dolph and Alexa appeared on the screen.

Cm punk........ My pride and joy I love them more than anything in this world he said smiling.

Renee...... So how did you manage the struggle of traveling all the way to LA ? 

Cm punk........ It was hard leaving my babies you know thank god for my mom she was there to babysit I have never been away from them but I came and my husband was waiting for me and things calmed a little, I spoke to them before the show and Dean is mad at me but Dolph was happy to see our faces.

Renee..... I know little Alexa is still young it must have been hard to leave her..

Cm punk ......yes! She's like nine weeks old and it was very hard to leave her.

Renee........ Do you consider coming back to WWE ?

Cm punk ...... What I'm doing now is totally different and I think it's something that God has planned for me todo and I love it .

Renee ..... Okay now lets talk about cm punk as a husband..

Cm punk...... Well Renee I never thought I would ever get married I was so career focused that marriage was not something I thought about until I met my husband the beast Brock Lesnar he completely changed my mind you know coming from a Brocken home my mother got divorced when I was sixteen I never got see my dad again he turned to alcohol do I didn't think that I deserved any of it but then I met my husband and he made me see things in a different perspective he showed me love he showed me that marriage is something great , and I have never been happier his a sweetheart and I don't regret ever getting married to him.

Renee.... Wow! Your happy I mean everyone can see it thank you cm punk the best in the world for joining us here in backstage .

Cm punk....... Thanks I'm really excited about this.

The show ended and punk went up to his hotel room

Baby! I'm home he said shutting the door.

He walked up to the bedroom and found his husband reading .

Hei! Punk said , did you watch the show ? He asked.

Yeah! I did you looked good out there Brock said he leaned over and kissed punk. 

Now miss my kids I just want to cuddle with them and never let go punk said moving closer to his husband they cuddled together enjoying each other's warmth.


	28. Chapter 28

Punk was sitting on the edge of his couch he jumped when Dominic attacked and hit Brock with a low blow.

He got up jumping for joy when his husband won the match.

Yes! Yes! Ohhhh! That's it baby bring the tittle back home he switched off the tv and picked up his phone and dialed his husband's number.

It rang once and twice and Brock answered.

Hello ! Baby ..Brock answered

Hei! I watched the match you did great baby I can't wait for you to get home punk said chuckling I will ran you a bath water and pamper you because you know why? Baby he asked.

Tell me babe Brock said.

Because you deserve it love tonight you did it for your family your children, I will see when you get home he said and they hang up.

Forty-five minutes later the door opened and Brock stepped in he shut the door and put his bags down he rushed upstairs he found his husband sitting on the tub with a smile on his face .

Welcome home my beast he said getting up to take his husband's cloeths of getting in he said and Brock did as he was told he got inside the tub and punk put some bath salts inside with distenys'child cater to you playing in the background.

Iove you Brock said and I love you too punk said now seat back and relax I got you. Punk said and walked out to go check on the kids.

He walked in and found Dolph and Alexa sleeping he picked Dean up because he was about to cry , hei! Buddy guess who is home papa is here , dean's face lit up at the mention of his papa . You want to see him ? He asked and Dean nodded.

Okay! I'm going to take you to him okay and Dean nodded they went to the other side of the house which is theirs bedroom.

Hei! He said picking in to the bathroom someone is here to see you he said and Dean came down to get in the tub with his papa he started playing with the water and punk walked out but before he left he said twenty minutes tops boys and left.

They started playing in the water .

Twenty minutes later they were done and out of the water.

Dean was asleep in their nursery and the parents were in their bedroom undercovers cuddling with each other whispering I love yous to each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your positive response to this story ....

Brock was in his office in the early hours on the phone making reservations for dinner at a restaurant .

Okay! That would be for two please yes it's a table for two my husband and I will be coming later on this evening.

Yes! Mam the whole restaurant can you have , we coming around eight pm he said and thanked the girl and hang up.

He picked up his phone and dialed their tailor, hey! Man can you have a suit made and sent later tonight around seven it's for my husband you know his size right .

Cool! Please can you not tell him it's kind of a surprise he told the guy who agreed. 

Thanks man he said and hang up.

Lastly he called the florist he agreed to deliver white Lillies in half and hour to Phillip Brooks. 

He left the office and went into his bedroom to pick up his gym bag he walked into the nursery to find the twins playing and punk feeding Alexa .

Punk smiled when he saw him, hey ! Baby leaving so soon ? He asked Brock who smiled and kissed his lips.

Yeah! I will be back later Brock said and kissed his kids goodbye I love you he told punk who blushed and mouthed I love you too.

Half an hour later punk was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his kids Alexa was sleeping on the playpen in the lounge when door bell rang he sighed and he walked up to the door with the twins following him he opened the door to find a delivery guy standing there holding a bunch of flowers not just any his favourite white Lillies.

Ohhhh!! He gasped.

Delivery for Mr Phillip Lesnar please the guy said and punk smiled thats me he said .

Cool can you sign here please The guy said handing punk a paper holder.

Sure he took a pen and singned he shut the door and the guy left.

Daddy is the flowers for you? Dolph asked.

Punk smelled them and smiled he looked to his sons yes honey they are for me they from papa he said putting them in a vase.

Why! Is papa not buying flowers for me and Dean Dolph asked folding his arms, demanding answers.

Because papa is my husband and he has to buy me flowers punk said with a wink and left to dish for them.

Dean's looked at his plate and started crying .

Buddy what's wrong he asked Dean who continued sobbing ... I want bacon he sobbed.

Okay! Buddy no need to cry I'm giving you your bacon. Dean smiled and eat his breakfast.

It was around three when Brock came home he walked up to laundry room and found punk putting out the loundry he walked up to him and started kissing his neck punk leaned into the kiss OHH! Baby I got the flowers punk moaned .......and ohhhh! .... I love them Brock continued abusing his neck and moved to his nipple he sucked ohhhh! Baby............ God it feels good punk was moaning into the touch he was about to put his hand inside Brock's gym pants when the sound of Alexa's cry was heard from the baby monitor.

Fuck!! Kids... He said..... 

Brock chuckled go on and check on her I will bring the loundry.

Punk left to check on his daughter who needed a feeding.

Came here Brock said and pulled punk upstairs go take a shower and and put on a suit I laid out for you on our bed okay! He said Kissing punk.

Punk blushed and nodded but baby what about the kids ? He asked.

Brock smiled all taken care of he said and punk went upstairs to get ready.

Around six thirty Brock opened the door colt thanks for coming man he said to colt who waved his hand no worries man you guys go and have fun okay.

He walked up to the main bedroom and found punk wearing his new suit woow! You look handsome like you did on your wedding day colt said smiling.

Thanks colt I don't even know where we going he said blushing I bet it is somewhere nice I mean you guys are famous you can't be seen in a dinner somewhere downtown Chicago unless you doing charity work.

Yeah! Your right you know I can't remember the last time we went out and had dinner just the two of us Punk said fixing his tie.

Please do me a favour colt said.

Punk nodded okay! 

Please don't worry about the kids I mean Alexa is eleven weeks now ..

I can't believe she has grown up That fast you know and soon the boys will be turning three in a few months it really shows that I need to spend a lot of time with my husband before we both old and the kids are out of the house punk said smiling.

Don't forget to take a picture of this beautiful moments my friend you will never forget it colt said.

Wow! Colt I'm married to the most wonderful man he chuckled who would have thought me cm punk married and with kids I mean I was always career focused and can you believe tonight will be our first night seen together as a couple said punk chuckling, Thank you colt he said.

For what ? Colt asked.

For convincing me to go out with Brock five years ago I mean look at me now I'm happily married with three kids said punk.

Aww! Don't mention it man I just want what is best for you colt said and They hugged .

I better get ready punk said sitting down.

Yeah! Colt grabbed an eyeliner and mascara he started putting little bit of make up on punk wow! You should eyeliner more often it brings out your eyes colt said putting them away.

Punk walked downstairs to find Brock waiting with a smile on his face.

Hei! He said getting on his toes to kiss his husband it feels like prom he whispered and Brock smiled I didn't go to prom he said punk smiled let's make this our prom night punk said.

Yeah! Baby Brock said kissing punk and taking his hand let's get out of here.

Punk looked at colt he was about to speak when colt cut him off .... You have nothing to worry about your kids will be fine okay! Now go and enjoy colt said pushing them out of the house.

They arrived at the restaurant and a tall girl welcomed them into the restaurant and ushered them to their seat.  
There you go sirs she said leaving them.

Punk looked to Brock where is everyone ? He asked Brock who smiled I reserved the whole restaurant baby it's ours for a couple of hours Brock said missing him.

Punk blushed I love you baby i love you soon much punk said.

They sat and had their dinner Brock got up and took punk's hand when a slow song They started to dance Brock had his hands on punk's weist punk wrapped his hands around Brock's neck and they danced to a slow song .

Punk asked the waitor to take a picture of them.

Cm punk posted a picture on Instagram 

3454 likes 8987 comments

Punk girl@ punk gal awwww!! They look so cute # relationship goals.

Beast mode@ bmode my favourite people.

Gangsquad@ gangsqud punk looks happy I'm still crying over my ex.

Onboard@ onboard punk looks great for someone who just gave birth .

WWE universe @ WWE universe congratulations to punk and Brock on their little girl.

Loading........................


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reason why I think Brock didn't show up on raw this past Monday.

Brock woke up to the sound of his children crying and he got up and went to the nursery only to find his husband passed out on the floor all his three children crying hard he went over to Phill and tried to wake him but no luck he checked his pulse and took out his phone and called 911 they said they were sending an ambulance it was on its way he then called colt while trying to quite the kids called was already on his way he arrived at the same time as the ambulance , Phill was taken to the hospital colt stayed at home with the kids. While Brock accompanied Phil to the hospital.

He jumped up from the chair when his phone rang he recognised the number it was Paul Heyman .

Yes! Hayman he answered.

We scheduled for raw this week he said.

I'm not going Brock said.

What do you mean you are not going ? Paul asked.

I mean I'm not going my husband is in hospital Paul I found him passed out this morning Infront of our children so I have a family emergency I'm not going anywhere and he hang up.

Hey! Brock the doctor doctor Martin was his friend and personal doctor , so he's breathing fine it's nothing serious it's just he's blood pressure was high but managed to control it and I also prescribed some pills for him , vitabco , folic acid he smiled you can go see him now the doctor said Brock smiled and thanked the doctor .

Your welcome Brock he said and left.

He walked in to the room and found punk awake as soon as he saw Brock he started crying.

I'm sorry..... I'm sorry .... I'm so so sorry........ I failed as a parent I got sick and now I'm not at home with my children punk said crying .

Hey! Hey! Brock kissed his forehead and tears it's not your fault okay! I don't blame you no one blames the kids don't blame you oright! Punk nodded, you have to leave for work tonight he said Brock chuckled no! My family comes first and Vince knows that he said and Phill smiled .

Maybe we should get you help Brock said.

Like a maid ? Punk asked.

Yes! Someone to help when I'm not around I don't want what happened today to happen again he said .

Punk smiled yes ! Baby I think that is a good idea we'll start looking tomorrow .

You scared me Phill I thought you were dead I thought I had lost you Brock said and punk pulled his head and kissed him, I'm here baby God is not done with me yet and my kids are still young punk said .

I love you Phil.

I love you too baby.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you Kevin punk said taking a glass of water from his man nanny Kevin he took his pills and put the glass on the table .

I just want to feed Alexa before I lie down punk said taking her from Kevin and feeding her .

I will bath the boys and bath them before dinner Kevin said going upstairs.

Hei! Princess Daddy's here he said feeding her Alexa coed and smiled.

Hello! Babe! Brock greated his husband and daughter Alexa raised her hands trying to reach for her father Brock put his gym bag down and lifted her and played with her let's get you asleep so that daddy can rest Brock said putting Alexa in her play pen he walked to Phil and took his hand are you okay? He asked.

Phill nodded yeah! I'm fine babe I just took my pills I think we should order dinner maybe Chinese Brock nodded punk's phone rang and Phill answered.

Colt !! He said.

Hey! Have you checked Twitter yet? He asked.

No! Why ? Phill asked.

Well! It's just Seth Rollins is talking about you now don't get all worked up okay! Get better first then you can deal with him after okay! Colt said.

Okay! Thanks he said and they both hang-up.

Check Twitter babe he told Brock who immediately went on his phone and checked Twitter he showed him and punk sighed I don't have time for this he lied down and closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

It was an hour later when he woke up to the smell of food he stretched out and got up and went upstairs to shower he soon came downstairs to find his husband and kids sitting down having dinner and Kevin feeding Alexa.

Brock stood up and took his hand are you okay? He asked and Phill nodded with a smile Brock pulled out a chair for him punk sat down and they started eating and making small conversation.

After dinner they retired to their bedroom i got invited to FS1 again this week .

But..... Brock said.

But Seth Rollins is also invited so I'll go a week before TLC im not ready to face Rollins I don't have the energy to be arguing with him.

I know sweetheart I can solve him if you want Brock said and Phill chuckled as much as I dislike him I also have a heart I can take him I'm not ready to be in the ring I have been out for five years and I just had a child I'm not medically cleared to compete in the ring he said.

Yeah! Your right your health comes first Brock said smiling.

And arguing on twitter is not my style I'm a parent now I have to sat an example to my children can't be in a fight with Seth Rollins and you know what is sad his husband is my friend Finn is such a great person he don't deserve seth, Phil said and Brock nodded they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

I'm such a lucky man Brock said I love you Phillip for loving me when I thought I didn't deserve to be loved Phil blushed if the wwe universe can see you now punk said and they both chuckled only for you baby only for you Brock said pulling punk close to him.


	32. Chapter 32

Punk was standing in his kitchen making dinner he really was not in a good mood his health was great though what pissed him off was that Kevin his man nanny cooked for his husband and no one cooks for his husband but him, now he was pissed Kevin will know he's job description tonight when he comes back from the park with the boys.

He walked over to Alexa and lifted her come on bubbles let's get you changed I can't believe that Kevin made food for your dad I mean his a manny his job is to take care of you guys help with the kids not cook for my husband punk said speaking to the baby Alexa coed right! He had no right that man is my husband only I cook for him he said putting her back on the play pen after changing her.

He went back into the kitchen and continued making lunch the door opened and little voices and footsteps filled the kitchen . 

Daddy! Daddy! We had so much fun today Dolph said holding a balloon from MacDonald and Dolph holding buzz lightyear toy.

The boys told their dad all about their day punk smiled and told them to go upstairs Kevin was about to leave when punk stopped him , Kevin wait he said and Kevin stopped yeah! He said .

Punk smiled Kevin you know that I appreciate what you do right you love my boys like their your own and your just great with them he said.

I smell a but ..... Kevin said.

But when it comes to my husband no one but I cook for my husband your job is to take care of the kids and nothing else punk said and Kevin nodded .

I'm sorry Phill you were sleeping and I made food for the kids and he was there so I made for him also I didn't know I'm sorry it will never happen again Kevin said and punk nodded.

Now go they should be done in an hour that is when dinner will be done.

Kevin left to take care of the boys.

Brock came home and kissed punk I better get ready for dinner he said grabbing his gym bag heading upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Phill smiled and slapped his husband's butt brick came back and grabbed punk and kissed him all over his face, baby! Babe! You have to get ready for dinner and fligh out in the morning so please gowa!!! He said.

Dinner went smoothly and punk together with his husband retired to their bedroom baby! I have been thinking that I should travel with you since I'm going to be on on FS1 before TLC punk said.

Brock smiled yes! Baby it will be great to have you in the hotel with me Brock said kissing punk goodnight baby baby he said.

Punk smiled goodnight love.


	33. Chapter 33

Mr Lesnar ! Kevin called walking into Brock's home office.

Yes! Kevin what's up ? He asked.

I don't want to course any trouble between you and Mr Phill I'm sorry for offering you food he said looking down.

Brock chuckled Kevin it's okay ! You didn't course any trouble he said and Kevin shook his head Mr Phill doesn't think so uhm.. he..... 

He what ? Ke Kevin Brock asked.

He said that I should not give you food only he's allowed to give you food and my work is take care of the kids not you and I'm sorry if I coused any trouble Kevin said.

Brock sighed it's okay! Don't worry about it oright! You didn't know now I would like to get back to work if you don't mind he said and Kevin smiled thank you sir he said leaving.

Brock shook his head and chuckled typical Phill thinking with his heart instead of his head.

But babe I don't want anyone else he said to Phil who glared at him.

Believe me I don't want Kevin and I will never leave you for anyone your the it for me , your my soulmate Brock said and punk blushed.

Brock you don't understand I'm not that good looking I mean I'm getting old I'm 40 and you surrounded by this young boys at work you can leave me any time you want to be with any of them I mean look at my body its filled with stretch marks and my belly fat. 

Brock shut him up with a kiss , you look amazing you gave 3 hearts and a man who loves me I would never trade that for anything and I don't want those young boys I want my husband Brock said wiping a tear from punk's check.

I'm sorry that I get so insecure sometimes I can't help it punk said.

Brock kissed him hard on the lips you Phillip jack Brooks Lesnar I love you .

I love you too punk said blushing.


	34. Chapter 34

Brock ! Punk called.

'kevin have you seen my husband'? Punk asked Kevin who shrugged his shoulders and continued to feed Alexa.

Punk sighed ' okay! I'm going out if he asked tell him having brunch with Morrison he's in town so we catching up' , he said grabbing his car keys and cell phone.

' okay I will do that Mr Philip ' Kevin said.

Punk arrived at the coffee shop Morrison got up to give him a hug , ' wow! Phill you look great ' he said sitting down.

' I have three children I don't understand when you say that I look great but I will take the complement' he said and sipped his coffee.

So what is happening with the she man of sexy' ? Punk asked Morrison.

' ohh! Well still single ' he said.

So I take it you and Chris Jericho broke up'? Punk asked.

John chuckled' Chris would not do long distance relationship so he suggested we brake up' he said.

What!' that's just dumb punk said. When two love each other they make it work .

John sighed yeah! You're right but enough about my boring life what about you , you're married to Brock I mean I didn't see that one coming '? John asked.

Well I fell in love with my husband and look at us now' he said blushing.

Wow! Maybe I should date Kane John said or the great Khali to experience great love ' .

Punk laughed ' no! John stop you will find someone who will love you for who you are ' not your body .

They sat there and enjoyed their brunch.

Punk arrived home and went to his husband's office he knocked on the door Brock looked up and smiled ' hey sweetie come on in, how was brunch '? He asked.

' it was great seeing Morrison again '.

I'm glad you had fun , Brock said.'

He sat on his husband's lap baby my agent called and he said that he got me a scene in a movie so I told him I'm going to discuss it with my husband First ' he said kissing his husband on the lips.

That's great baby you should take the part Brock said.

Phill smiled ' I will baby'.


	35. Chapter 35

Are you having an affair' Phil asked.

What makes you say that '? Brock asked.

It's just Brock you're secretive lately you leave the room when you Answer your phone you're always on your phone texting ' Phil said with tears threatening to fall.

So you think I'm having an affair'? Are you listening to yourself right now' ? Brock asked.

Yes! I think you're having an affair I think you are seeing another woman or guy' said Phil.

Brock sighed he was about to speak when his phone rang he kissed Phil on the forehead and left to answer the phone.

Phill stood there they were alone in the house Kevin took the kids to the park, he picked up his phone and called his best friend.

Hello! Colt answered.

Can you come over please' he said.

Okay! I'll be right there ' colt said and they both hang up.

Okay! I'm here what is so important that I had to leave work an come rushing over here', colt said sitting on the kitchen stool drinking water.

I think Brock is having an affair' said Phil.

Ohh! My god are you sure like 100% sure or you just making assumptions'? Asked colt.

I don't know he's just so secretive lately colt he leaves the room to answer his phone and his always texting now if that is not cheating I don't know what is it' said punk.

Punk that man worships you he worships the ground you walk on he would never do anything to hurt you ' colt said with a sigh , now I'm going to need you to calm down and talk to him when he gets here okay'. said colt getting up , now I have to go back to work some of us are not married to rich men we have to earn our living.

Go! Said punk smiling.

Okay I will call you later' and he left .

Punk sighed and drank his Pepsi.

He sat in Brock's office he jumped when the door opened and Brock appeared.

Can we talk'? He asked.

Sure' Brock said .

I'm sorry I accused you of cheating I don't know what has gotten into me ' but I won't stop you from seeing other people if you don't find me attractive anymore' punk said and Brock frowned.

Baby! Your right I have been talking to another woman he name is Sarah from Vegas she's a real estate agent in Vegas she's helping me sell our vecation home in Vegas I wanted to surprise you but I guess i have no choice but to tell you , I'm selling the vacation home to buy a bitch house in Hawaii ' he said.

What! So you not cheating'? Phill asked with relief.

No! I'm not cheating Phillip I'm going to say this again I love you and I will always find you attractive ' he said and Phil got on his toes to kiss him , I love you he said.

Brock smiled I love you too'.


	36. Chapter 36

The boys have not been feeling well all week punk suspects that their teething.

Baby I think that the boys are teething ' punk said putting away the clean laundry.

My poor boys' said Brock.

Maybe I should buy them a toothing jell ncoo! My babies are growing I can't believe it they could barely speak not so long ago' punk said pouting.

Don't worry let's enjoy it now before teenage drama ' Brock said kissing Punk's pouty lips.

I have been thinking about going to Disney land you know once the boys get better we can all go to Disney land since you will be home for a while now ' punk suggested to his husband who was on board with the idea.

And we can fly straight to Hawaii from there ' punk said.

Brock smiled I'm game baby' Brock said.

And maybe stay until after the new year and you could to work during WrestleMania retain the tittle and come back home still a champion , my champion.

Brock chuckled why is Paul my advocate not you're? Brock asked , and punk chuckled because I'm raising your kids and I want nothing to do with the wwe' said punk kissing his husband.

Baby we haven't discussed schools are we going public or private '? He asked .

I think we should discuss that when Their about to go to pre school ' Brock suggested.

I prefer private school I just want my kids to have a better education than I had you know I want a better life for my kids ' he said.

Babe! I will make sure that our children don't grow up the way we did I will make sure they have all the love and care in the world' said Brock hugging punk tight.


	37. Chapter 37

Baby! Have you seen my gym bag?" Asked Brock.

It's in the house gym babe" called Phil from the lounge and he continued stretching.

Daddy! Dolph is pulling my hair" Dean screamed from the play room . Dolph breathed he doesn't want to give me Daddy's action figure" he said.

Dolph share your toys please" screamed laying on the mat.

No! " Is mine he said.

Punk got up and went to the play room , there are two action figures one for you and one for your brother so you're going to share " he said grabbing one toy from Dolph and giving it to Dean.

Dolph pouted and ran to his Papa's arms, what is going on ?" Brock asked.

Dolph don't want to share the toys " said Dean.

What did we say about sharing?" He asked the boys.

Sharing is caring the boys mumbled in their little voices. 

Good so from now on you share your toys oright" he said and the boys nodded, so now say sorry Dolph I'm sowie Dee " said dolph.

It's okay! Dolph Dean said and they hugged it out.

Good now babe where's my gym bag?" Brock asked.

I swear you can't find anything even if it was starring at your face " punk mumbled walking away, he came a second later with the bag and gave it to his husband who smiled and kissed him , what I do without you ?" He asked , punk smiled you would be lost " he said .

Are you going to the gym ?" He asked.

No! I just wanted this shirt that's all" said Brock.

So I have been thinking of calling Kevin to come back you know we have to go to my movie premiere and we going to need a babysitter" said punk.

Yeah! Babe don't forget tommorw alexa has to take her vaccine and I can't make it I have to take the boys to the dentist appointment" punk said.

Okay baby I'll take her don't worry about it she an I are going to be fine" said Brock Kissing punk.


	38. Chapter 38

Who's idea was it to go fishing in winter it's freezing out here baby" said punk shivering.

Brock laughed I told you to pack warm " said Brock taking off his scarf and handing it to punk he got on his toes and kiss his husband have I told you how much I love you ?" He asked smiling.

Brock nodded and kissed punk you tell me everyday and I love you too baby so much he said" punk blushed I hope the kids are not giving Kevin the Hard time at the cabin " punk said and Brock smiled no! Baby they are fine".

Sir's you're back the kids are all sleeping and well feed " said Kevin.

Brock will bring in more wood it's freezing tell me again why did I agree to come to this Antarctica again?" Punk asked chuckling.

Kevin laughed because you wanted some fresh air and the kids deserved to get out of the city and start a new year in a new environment" he said .

Well I was stupid and should be punished " he said and they both laughed.

I will prepare dinner we having fish I will start right away okay!" He said heading to the kitchen.

And here's the wood I hope that you get warm baby " Brock said kissing punk, I'm making fish baby just prepare the fire place and get the house warm " punk said fixing the table.

The had dinner it went fine they all eat and punk and punk went to check on the boys they took Alexa to their rooms for a three months old she's very bright she was very excited to be between her parents .

Brock took her and put her on his chest punk smiled you're such a great father you know that " punk said and Brock smiled it's all because of you baby thank you for giving me this beautiful family I love you Phillip " said Brock.

Punk blushed I love you too babe " punk smiled and kissed his husband.


	39. Chapter 39

Punk Instagramed a picture of him and his husband sitting Infront of the fire sipping hot cocoa and their fans went crazy...

CM PUNK POSTED A PICTURE.

1246 likes 1768 comments

Punk arm@ pnkarmy that's adorable true love.

Beast mode@ beast modeeee ... Can someone just love me already...

Else frozen@ Elsa .... Some people are just lucky inlove " sad face :( 

Team extreme@ extreme ... AEW rocks

Punk arm@ pnk army @ extreme I think you're lost.

Sanders @ Sanders lov... Power couple miz and maryce can't compare.

Club penguin@ club P I can't believe this punk is happy with the beast. They actually look cute.

Renee young @ Renee young we have to talk about that fishing in winter..

Loading..........

..........

Punk put his phone down and chuckled I can't believe people are just crazy" he said handing the phone to Brock who read the comments and laughed.

I can't believe the boys are turning three this year they have grown so much i have been thinking about school you know between homeschooling and taking them to school " said punk.

They should go to school make friends and meet different people " said Brock.

You're right babe I think they should learn to be independent so school it is" said punk.

I'm going to miss you this week" punk said kissing his husband.

I'm going to miss you too baby you and the kids" Brock said and they cuddled up with each other Infront of the fire.


	40. Chapter 40

Daddy look it's papa !" Dolph said pointing at the tv.

Yeah! Buddy it's papa " Phil said.

We going to wrestling ?" Dean asked. 

We going to watch papa wrestle honey!" Phill smiled and kissed his son's hair. 

Phill really didn't want to be at the royal Rumble event he wanted to seat at home and enjoy but then again Morrison promised that his bringing Miz so they can hang old school style so they decided to meet before the main event. 

Phill's phone started to ring ...

Baby! He answered.

What are you guys doing?" Brock asked.

The boys where watching tv and I'm just busy making their snacks " what are you doing?" Phill asked.

Well I am on my way home I'm about to drive to the airport I can't wait to see you babe" said Brock.

I can't wait to see love hurry it's getting lonely without you " he said causing Brock to chuckle on the phone.

I have to go I love you " he said

I love you too" Phil said hanging up.

Papa look it's a giraffe" Dean said pointing at animal on the tv Brock smiled buddy who told you that?" He asked.

Its Kevin we know a giraffe , rhino , elephant and lion they live in the zoo papa" the twins said in unison.

Ohh! Wow! Papa din't know thanks for telling me boys " Brock said and they laughed and did you know that fish live in the sea?" Dolph asked , now I know boys wow you boys know everything" he said and Dean nodded, Kevin says we clever they said raising their hands doing a victory jump.

Phill smiled and asked Kevin to take a picture of him together with husband and kids.

He thanked Kevin and posted it on Instagram.

Cm punk posted a picture

* 

Likes 4635 comments 6577

Punk girl@ punk gal woow! This is adorable those kids are just to die for..

Beast Boy@ beast boyyy Brock is such a wonderful father .

Miss treto @ mizz t those are some lucky kids..

Punk girl@ punk gal @ mizz t lucky kids indeed to have cm punk as your dad # coool.

Kenn king@ ken dear king can't wait for royal Rumble # the beast incarnate.

Loading....,...........


	41. Chapter 41

Are you sure this is a good idea ?" Phill asked.

Yeah! Baby you need this we going to be fine Kevin is here the kids and I are going to be fine you go and enjoy this weekend with your friends " Brock said pulling Phill closer and kissing him hard on the lips, Phil smiled into the kiss baby lock the door" he said and Brock smiled he went over and locked the bedroom door now were where we?" He asked and Phil smiled and took of his robe you were about to bend me over and pound hard into my ass teach me a lesson about respect" he said and his husband smirk ohh! You have been very naughty and I'm about to teach you a lesson about respect " he said ohh! Daddy I can't wait" Phil said biting his lip running his hand up and down his husband's Broad chest tracing the medicine tattoo.

Brock rubbed his hands on phill's ass and Phil moaned fuck! Phill started to turned around and rubbed his ass all over Brock's member and Brock focused on kissing phill's neck fuck baby you make Wanna put another baby inside of you" Brock said and Phil chuckled it's a good thing I'm on birth control pills" he said as Brock enterted him making punk scream a little.

Oh! God that was .... Damn! I can't even describe it I'm going to feel you this whole weekend baby " Phill said punting hard .

Baby that was the whole idea babe for you to feel the little beast all weekend " said Brock.

Now! I have to pack before Morrison calls thinking that I'm not coming I'm taking the jet since you won't be needing it " he said kissing his husband's mouth please don't miss me " he said and Brock smiled I miss you already" he said causing Phil to blush a little.

We thought you were never coming " Morrison said opening the door to the lodge room , ohh! My god this is beautiful woow!" Phill said.

I know right it's pure luxury better than any hotel you have been in " John said.

Wow! I had no idea Egypt was this beautiful are those Egyptian cotton ?" Phill asked feeling the duvet covers I got to get these tell me that shopping is on the list of today's activities?" He asked.

You know me I love my wordrope more than anything of course shopping is on the list" Morrison said when is Miz getting here?" Phill asked

Well he said Austin took the jet so his flying public he will be here soon " said Morrison.

I can't wait to buy those Egyptian silk maybe I should get one for my mother in law " Phil said and they laughed. She hates you remember " said Morrison agg! Don't remind me " said Phil.

A moment later Miz arrived he looked tired he just dropped his luggage and threw himself on the couch phew! I'm never traveling public again " Steve and his damn interviews he took the jet and now I'm jet lag" mizz said .

Sorry mizz " they said in unison .

I just think that we should have dinner and go to bed early tonight and tomorrow start our day fresh" said Phil yeah! Morrison and Miz agreed .

They said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms punk made a note to call Brock when he wakes up in the morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Ohh! God this is great coffee " Phil said sipping his coffee.

Am I a genius or not ?" He asked and they all laughed yes John you're the best not in the world but the because the can only be one best in the world " said cm punk smirking.

Miz I can't you bought all those unnecessary things were are you going to put those cloeths?" Phill asked.

Steve will fix my closet create more space for all of my clothing .

Brock would never fix anything around the house " Phil said making his friends laugh guys I have something to tell you guys John started I have been dating someone we sort of like private been going on for months now " he said.

Who is it ?" Punk asked.

Its drew micintyre John said blushing and his friends gasped , there drew micintyre ?" Miz asked mmmh! John nodded.. we have been hanging out for about a month now and you never mansioned that you have been bouncing on that Scottish dick for months now" said Miz with amusement.

I'm sorry it I just was waiting for the right time I didn't want to jinx it you know " he said and they nodded with understand.

They were back at the lodge having dinner with wine and punk having pepsi let me get this straight you left your husband with your housekeeper/ Manny/ maid alone for the weekend ?" Asked Miz.

Yeah! I trust my husband so Im not worried Phil said.

Honey! I know you trust your man but it's the Manny we don't trust" said miz I know this scene once where something like this happened the maid is now living in the house the wife moved out and the maid moved in".

Brock would never do that to you honey the man worships you he loves you more than anything in this world so don't listen to Miz okay!" John said.

Phill was not satisfied so he picked up his phone and called Brock it rang Twice before he could pick up.

Hello! Babe.

Hey! Love did I wake you?" Phill asked getting up to seat in the other room.

I was in the gym been going hours now guess I was thinking about you I can't sleep on our bed you know it's empty without you " he said making punk blush .

I know I miss you too baby I went shopping and I bought your mom Egyptian silk bedding sets I hope she loves them " said Phil making Brock chuckle she's going to love them baby " said Brock.

Where are my boys ?" He asked.

They are already sleeping please kiss them goodnight for me and Brock!" He called.

Yeah! Baby " said Brock.

I love you and I trust you I hope you know that I know I get insecure but I trust you baby " he said and Brock chuckled I know babe I love you too baby and I trust you" he said and they both hang-up.

Phill sat there looking at his phone he trusted his husband so he has nothing to worry about.


	43. Chapter 43

Punk arrived home to find his house dark it seems everyone was sleeping he checked his phone it was two thirty in the morning he dropped his luggage and went upstairs to find his husband sleeping he took of his cloeths and joined his husband and kissed him hey! Baby" he said .

Ey! You " Brock said and causing Phil to smile.

Go back to sleep we'll talk in the morning " Phil whispered to his husband's ear Phil snuggled closer to his husband and soon fell asleep.

No! No! I don't want your help I can do it myself " Dean screamed at Kevin who was trying to put his little jeans on , Dean let me do it for you " said Kevin Dean grabbed his little jeans and ran out the room he ran downstairs and his daddy picked him up hey! Little man why are you not wearing your pants?" Phill asked Dean smiled as soon as he heard his Daddy's voice , daddy you're home he said and punk smiled uh-huh and you need help putting on those jeans " punk said no! I can do it myself I'm not a baby daddy I'm a big brother I can't have people helping me" Dean said and Phil put him down and smirked okay Buddy go on put on your pants .

Dean struggled with his pants until he fell and started crying , he sniffed daddy please help me " he said pouting " .

Punk smiled and helped Dean everyone needs help sometimes Dean even big brothers " he said.

Daddy! Dolph shouted as soon as he came downstairs he was happy to see his daddy home , hey pumpkin I missed you so much and he tikled his tummy causing Dolph to laugh.

Brock Came in to the room and smiled his husband playing with his son while his other son was watching SpongeBob he walked up to Phil and kissed him I missed you baby " he said and Phil smiled into the kiss more than you ever know " he said.


	44. Chapter 44

I can't believe this?" Said punk looking at his phone he could not believe what his eyes where showing him he was having brunch with his friends Miz and Morrison .

What's going on ?" Miz asked.

Punk showed him his phone right there on his Twitter account Seth Rollins twitted to him.

# fight me @ cm punk

What! That kid got nerves " said Miz .

I never knew him , never liked him " said Morrison.

Its just a shame you know that such a prick like Seth Rollins could be married to a wonderful , sweet thing like Finn balor" punk said 

Miz and Morrison nodded it's a shame indeed" Miz said.

I actually met him once during the hall of fame night such a sweet little thing I could not believe it when Miz told me that he was Seth's husband" said Morrison.

Sweet little thing came to me when he found he was pregnant and boy was he terrified of losing Seth and I sat him down spoke to the two of them and Finn was thrilled to have his husband by his side" punk said.

Are you going to respond to Seth's tweet?" Miz asked.

I don't know I just don't want him to think that his got me you know so I think I'm going to let him suffer " punk said and they chuckled.

Has John told you?" Miz asked.

Told me what?" Punk asked.

About baby hardy " he said .

What about Jeff?" Phill asked.

That his pregnant with baby number three " said Miz.

What ! Is the same guy who fathered baby number two ?" Punk asked.

No! Its some rock star he met on his band tour apparently they have been going out since 2018 and I heard that Randy found out that baby number one is his and deciding to file for full custody " Miz said.

Poor Jeffrey I hope this one stays and they get married I mean he can't keep changing guys like this it's not good for the children" Phil said and Miz and Morrison glared at him .

The guy hurt you by sleeping with Orton while pretending to be your friend how can you have sympathy for him?" Miz asked.

How many times have you batrayed John ?" And yet here we are having brunch together. Phill said smiling.

Miz sighed I guess everyone deserves happiness " he said and his friends laughed he's such a drama queen.

So any plans for baby number four Phil?" John asked

No! No! Nope! The baby factory is closed for business John I'm waiting for you to have yourself your mini you or mini micintyres running around" Phil said.

I can't wait to have my own kids Im just going to love them so much and protect them " said Morrison with a smile.

You kids look nothing like you they are mini Brock's not you " Miz said and laughter filled Their table as Phil shook his head tell me about it they look nothing like I'm starting to believe I was just a Vassel " said Phil.

Another reason why you should have number four " Miz said .

And Phil shut him up by throwing a biscuit crumps at him.

Daddy! The twins screamed running towards him as soon as he shut the door .

Hey! Did you miss me ?" He asked his little boys who smiled and nodded he kissed their foreheads.

Kevin came downstairs with Alexa in his arms , how is my little princess ?" Punk asked.

Alexa cooed and put his hands up for Phil to lift her up .

Hey! There baby girl she's a little warm Kev I think she's teething maybe I should get her some teething gel" said Phil to Kevin who nodded and took Alexa to go and change her so that punk can start on dinner.

Brock came home a while later and kissed his Husband's lips and asked about brunch after Phil told him he smiled and left to take a shower.

Phill smiled he really loved this man no matter what people think he loved Brock he was Brock's beauty and Brock was his beast.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a day from the royal Rumble and Phil and Brock are seen in public together and phil woke up sick.

Phill baby are you okay?" Brock asked.

Yeah! Its just these birth control pills my body is not used to them that is all I'll be fine" Phil said.

I'm sorry babe can't you take a short like the doctor said ?" Brock asked 

Because you heard what he said a short decreases the chances of me ever getting pregnant " Phil said.

Ohh! You want to get pregnant again?" Brock asked.

Yeah! Some time in the future when Alexa is old enough to feed herself" Phil said chuckling.

Brock laughed and kissed phill's lips and left the bathroom leaving Phill to get ready for their lunch.

They arrived at a restaurant and people already had their phones out to take a picture of them.

Agg! Can we just have lunch in peace without camera's flashing " said Phil.

Hello! I'm sorry to bother you but my son is big fan of yours " she said looking at Brock.

Brock smiled and took a picture with the boy who thanked him and left with his mom .

Brock pulled out a chair for Phil to seat down Phil smiled and thanked his husband and they sat until a waitor came over and handed them the menus and left.

They made small conversation until she came over and took their orders Brock order stake and Phil orded a salad .

You do know that we are already on social media right " Phil told Brock.

I know i miss the boys it's a shame we couldn't bring them with us and Dean was looking forward to royal Rumble he's been talking about it the whole week" Phil said.

Brock laughed I don't want my kids exposed to the world of wrestling " Brock said.

Phill nodded you're right babe that's why I retired as soon as I found out I was pregnant" he said.

Are you coming with me to the arena ?" Brock asked Phil later that night.

Should I ?" He wondered.

You will be in my locker room or with the girls but if...... Brock could not finish the sentence because the was a knock on the door.

He opened the door to find Miz and Morrison standing there with smiles on their faces.

Hello! Brock " they said.

Hello! Guys come on in guys he gustured for them to get in.

As soon as they walked in they bombarded Phil with questions is he coming to the arena?" And what is he wearing?" 

Guys wait okay I'm still deciding on whether to go or not I haven't decided I mean you all know I want nothing to do with the wwe' " he said.

Brock walked over and kissed him and left them to talk he had a meeting with Paul Heyman.

Ohh! My god I just see Dean when I at him you know" said as soon as Brock left.

Now tell me again why you want to seat here and watch tv instead of being at the arena?" Morrison asked.

You guys know what hunter said to me when I left okay so I want nothing to do with the company I will support my husband here " Phil said.

Can't you convince him to go easy on us maybe not eliminate us first " Miz said .

Phill laughed guys you know I can't do that " he said.

Ohh! Well at least we tried " Morrison said.

Brock came back to find Phil laying in bed on his phone.

Hey! Baby " he said.

Phill put his phone down and smiled hey! Yourself" he said.

How was your meeting with Paul?" Phill asked.

Brock smiled the usual and how was your meeting with your friends?" He asked.

Phill laughed ..

What?" Brock asked.

They asked me to ask you to go easy on them to not eliminate them first can you believe it?" He asked.

Brock laughed now I believe it when people say that Miz and Morrison are crazy" he said with a laugh.

I have been thinking about what we spoke about earlier you know about having more kids" Brock said.

Phill smiled yeah I want another one but not know I think sometime in the future maybe another girl " Phil said.

Okay! Baby what ever you decide you know you have my support right " Brock said causing Phil to smile.

I know babe and I love you for that" Phil said kissing Brock.

I love you too baby " Brock said.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 eliminations.....

Punk was proud of his husband he didn't go he sat in the hotel room waiting for his husband after Brock got eliminated and left the arena he switched off the tv and sat on the bed and took out his phone he found a message from colt ..

Thirteen eliminations.... From colt.

To colt...... Yeah! So proud of him....

Gonna celebrate ... Wink! Wink!... From colt..

You know it.... To colt.

Punk answered and switched his phone off and closed his eyes he didn't mean to fall asleep but he waited for his husband who took long to come home.

Punk opened his eyes in the morning to find his husband sleeping next to him in the morning , good morning" he said .

Brock smiled good morning sweetheart" Brock greets.

I didn't hear you coming" Phil said in his sleepy voice.

You looked pretty tired so I didn't wanna disturb you " said Brock.

They started kissing and touching Phil moaned in to the kiss Brock put his hands on phill's ass fuck baby boy sometimes I forget how much you love kissing" said Brock.

They layed there after their steaming hot sex Phil had his legs on Brock smiling he looked up at his husband who had his eyes close.

Babe remember we having lunch with my friends later this afternoon at Miz and Austin's taxes home" Phil said.

Mmkay! Brock mumbled.

They fell asleep again besides they had no kids around they were kids free.

Ohh! Miz this is beautiful you have horses ?" Phill asked.

Yeah! Steve is obsessed with them and he loves his animals so this is the sun room we come here in the morning to smell the fresh air and animal poop" he said chuckling.

I bet menroe loves it here ?" Phill asked.

She loves her little pony she wants to take it with her everywhere she goes even in LA " they all chuckled.

I hope your men don't mind I set up the outside patios for lunch I hope it doesn't rain " Miz said getting into the kitchen.

I hope you don't mind I invited Shelton i mean his still our kid's got parent" Phil said.

No! It's fine the more the merrier " Miz said.

Phill looked at Morrison and smirked you're different there is something about you what is going on?" Phill asked.

What nothing what are you on about are you taking drugs punk?" John asked.

You know I don't do drugs what ever it is I will find out" Phil said with smiling.

So drew how does it feel to win the royal Rumble ?"Brock , Shelton and Austin asked.

It feels like a dream come true and I still can't believe it that I won the royal Rumble" drew said.

So which champion are you going to choose for WrestleMania?" Shelton asked.

I was going to go for the fiend but I think I'm going to stay on Monday night " he said looking at Brock.

Brock smiled well I will be waiting for you " he said.

Guys lunch is ready " Miz called .

They all went over to the patio to seat eat and made small talk and after after dessert Morrison stood up he has been having orange juice the whole evening.

Excuse me ?" He called.

I have something to say firstly I would like to congratulate my man my baby on his victory at royal Rumble you deserve it baby" John said kissing micintyre.

I'm pregnant " he said with a smile.

What?" Drew asked.

I'm pregnant" he said again.

Are you sure?" Drew asked.

John nodded yes! Yes! I just found out this morning and I told Stephanie and she said she will make sure I get eliminated quicker so that nothing happens to the baby" John said.

So I'm going to be a father ?" Drew asked.

Yeah! John nodded and I went to the doctor this morning the baby is fine and I'm eight weeks pregnant" he said.

I can't believe this I'm going to be a father " drew said with joy he walked over to give Morrison a kiss he smiled and kissed his belly.

Everyone congratuled them and they enjoyed their time after all they still family brought together by passion.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of day care part one....
> 
> Its the boy's first day at day care and someone is not happy about being separated from their dads....
> 
> You could guess who...

But colt this looks like a great day care " Phil said with a sigh.

Phill they are not in the our neighbourhood it's like the school is in the outskirts of town" said colt.

Why can't we find good schools in the neighbourhood ?" Asked Phil with a sigh.

Uhm! Does Brock agree?" Asked colt.

Colt they turning three they need to go to school meet other kids and mingle" Phil told him getting up.

What about that school the?" Asked colt.

Which one?" Phill asked raising an eyebrow.

That one where all celebrity kids go to " colt suggested.

No! No! " Phill refused.

Why not it's a good school great security and privacy policy and all the well known football players kids go there" colt said .

Because Brock don't like the school okay and he doesn't even like the idea of of his kids going to school he wants them to be home schooled" said Phil.

But it's a great school and I remember you leaving your email with them for feedback". Colt said folding his arms.

Okay! I love the school but not because of all those famous people's kids go but because of their reputation " said Phil.

So why not take your kids there?" Colt asked.

I will try to convince Brock but I doubt that he will agree colt I just want my kids to get into a great school get a better education" Phil said.

Just talk to your mister and convince him that that is a great school and with quality education" colt said.

Phill smiled fingers crossed for me " he said.

Brock honey can we talk ?" Phill asked walking into their home gym.

Sure babe what is wrong?" He asked.

Its about the boys and finding a school for them I have a few in mind " Phil said.

And now you want my opinion on them" Brock answered.

I just like that one in our neighbourhood Early bird but I know you don't like it but ....

Brock cut him off before he could finish... I think we should take them to that school " he said.

Really?" Phill asked.

Yes! Baby we should get them enrolled pretty soon " Brock suggested.

Phill hugged him excited I love you so much we should leave first thing in the morning have I told you that you're the perfect husband?" He asked getting on his toes to kiss Brock.

Brock smiled into the kiss and you're the perfect wife " he said and earning himself a slap on the chest..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Joaquin for reading and commenting I never thought anyone would enjoy enough to comment.


	48. Chapter 48

Dean remove those toys" Brock said.

Dean smiled that Brock Lesnar smile that smile that Brock has when his about take you to suplex city, Dean had that smile on his face.

No! I want buzz lightyear papa " demanded Dean.

No! Dean and that it's " Brock said.

Dean grabbed the toy and put it inside the cart and Dolph grabbed a Lego set and placed it in the cart they both folded their arms daring their papa to remove the toys now Brock has no choice but to let Them keep the toys he knows very well that punk is going to be mad but he will deal with it.

Brock has never spent time with his just him and the boys so they used that to their advantage.

Dean was standing on the cart screaming his lungs out "I want the truck I want it now " he continued to screem mean Dolph was throwing things out of the cart, now they were drawing attention everyone was looking at them Brock on the other hand didn't know what to do he felt like Phil was taking forever from meeting with the school principal.

He glared at them intimidating them which only caused them to scream even more.

" First time shopping together without the mother?" The old lady asked.

Clearly this lady had no idea who Brock was cause she wouldn't be asking that question.

Brock smiled" yeah " he said politely.

Before she could say anything Phil showed up and Dolph put his hands up for punk to carry him.

" What happened here?" Phill asked.

Ohh! This young boys are giving this nice young man a problem and poor thing his wife just let him come shopping alone " she said.

Phill smiled " ohh! That is just bad " daddy carry me " Dolph begged.

Phill smiled and politely declined no we putting back the Lego set and buzz lightyear or leaving you in the store for the bogeyman to come and take you" he threatened.

Dean grabbed his brothers hand no I don't want the booman to take me and dolphin" Dean said all sad.

Good! So we going to pay for these things because we have to get ready for school tomorrow" Phi said .

They paid for their items and went home they arrived home to find Kevin preparing dinner with Alexa sleeping.

Boys wake up " Phil said it was morning and the boys were starting school that day .

Dean has been refusing to wake up and Dolph was already awake eating breakfast he was excited about starting day care.

No! No! I don't want to wake up daddy i want to sleep please " Dean begged.

Phill grabbed him and put cloeths on him and shook him awake he put him in the bathroom brushed his teeth and took him downstairs. They arrived downstairs to find Dolph munching on his cereal he placed Dean on his high chair and started to feed him his own cereal.

" I'm finish daddy " Dolph said.

Good baby now go grab your back pack we leaving in ten minutes" Phil said.

Okay! Daddy " said dolph rushing upstairs.

Dean was eating slowly Phil looked at him Dean you're going to school whether you like it or not so I suggest you get ready and leave with us or I drag you There myself" Phil said.

Dean grumbled all the way upstairs to go grab his back pack.

They came downstairs to find both their parents waiting for them.

Phill cooed Brock look at our boys aren't they cute?" He asked grabbing his phone to take a picture of his boys together with brock.

They arrived at the day care and Dolph got out of the car his papa carried him and punk carried Dean who was crying and kicking for his papa to take him with him home.  
" Papa I want to go home I want Kevin papa!! I want Alexa no I want to Go home" Dean cried.

The teacher's assistant had to come and grab Dean who held onto his Papa's shirt.

" Dean what a nice name come and see your friends you going to make many friends buddy " she said.

Dean tried to climbed down and ran to his daddy but no luck because the assistant shut the door.

The couple signed some forms and went their way Phil looked at his husband once they got inside their car " babe don't be sad we coming to pick them up in a couple of hours " .

He posted it on Instagram.

* Caption* 

First day of day care.... proud daddy crying face...

Likes 5654 comments 9999

Punk boys@ punk Bois woow! Sweet moments

Girl squad@ gal squad I remember my daughter's first day of school.

Beast boy@ beast Boy my favourite family obsessed.

Loading.......


	49. Chapter 49

Papa our teacher told us the is no school today so we play all day" Dean said.

Brock smiled " you really hate getting up do you?" Brock asked.

Dean nodded mmhm!! 

You still have a long way to go buddy high school and college " brock said.

I not going to college papa" Dean said.

Brock frowned " what do you mean you not going to college?" He asked.

I going to wrestle like you and daddy" Dean said all serious.

Buddy you need to have a backup plan what if you get injured and can't wrestle?" He asked.

I will do martial arts like you" he said.

Good morning honey!" Phill said he walked over and kissed brock and then over to Dean who wiped his cheek.

Don't kiss me daddy I'm not a baby" Dean said causing both his parents to laugh.

Dolph run downstairs singing a rhyme from day care.

" Dolph we don't run in the house now sit down and have your breakfast"Phil said.

Okay! Daddy " he said sitting down.

Good now I will start breakfast and will eat soon I was we should go to the zoo and take aquarium and take Alexa " Phil suggested .

Yes! We going to see dolphins " Dolph cheered.

Yes! Honey we going to see dolphins I know they are your favourite animals." Phill said smiling.

Can we see the mermaids daddy please!" Dean begged.

Buddy mermaids don't exist so we won't see them at the aquarium" Brock said.

Then I'm not going " Dean huffed.

We'll we will leave you here alone with the sounds in the basement" Phil said.

I'm going to check on Alexa" he said heading upstairs.

Punk returned downstairs with an awake Alexa who cooed as soon as she saw her papa.

Somebody missed me " brock said taking her into his arms.

Punk smiled as soon as he looked at his little family he was blessed indeed .

What are you thinking ?" Brock asked.

Just how much I love you all of you and how blessed I am to be your husband" he said.

Brock blushed I love you too and I'm the lucky one here to have meet you " he said .

They kissed Infront of their kids who made eew! Sounds.

Get over it boys this is true love" Brock said causing Phil to laugh.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk has an announcement...

Punk stared at the test it can't be positive he can't be pregnant again does the universe hate him that much he sighed and put the test in the drawer and left the bedroom to check on Alexa and kevin.he arrived downstairs to find Kevin feeding Alexa " is she eating?" He asked.

" Yeah a little " said Kevin.

Alexa is turning a year now and she's learning how to walk and teething punk got her a teething necklace it got better since then she's able to eat now and her temperature has dropped since then.

" I'm going to fetch the boys be back in an hour " he said.

Kevin nodded and continued feeding Alexa punk took his keys and wallet and left for the daycare he arrived to find his little angels sitting alone they were the last one's left he smiled and apologized to the teacher "I'm sorry I got cought up at house " he apologized she smiled and handed over the twins and they left.

"Okay first we going shopping and then we going home to see papa before he goes back to work okay" punk said.

Okay daddy" they said in unison.

They arrived at the market and punk put the boys in the cart and started placing groceries inside " daddy is papa going with us to work?" Dolph asked.

No! Buddy you know that we only go on special occasions like WrestleMania when papa fights uncle drew" Phil said.

Dolph nodded.. " daddy can we get a new baby" Dean blabbed out of nowhere.

Punk froze and Chuckled kids and their stupid questions he thought." Buddy it's not that easy" he said.

They finished shopping and and went home as soon as they arrived home punk put the boys down and started on dinner he just kept wondering how is he going to tell Brock about the pregnancy I mean he was taking pills how is it possible he was careful punk was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his husband when he came home.

Baby" Brock called for a hundredth time .

Oh! Hey babe I didn't see you there " he said 

Brock smiled it's okay I can tell that you're deep in your thoughts " is everything okay?" He asked.

Phill fought back the tears that were beginning to fall, Brock took his hands " baby you can tell me anything you know that " he said 

Phill sniffed I don't know how it happened I'm sorry I'm didn't mean for it to happen I was so careful please understand I didn't do it on purpose it was a surprise to me too" he said.

Phill wait what is going on what are you talking about ?" Brock asked

I have been feeling under the weather lately and my cloeths don't fit me so I took a test and it came back positive" he said.

Positive with what?" Brock laughed.

Phill bit his lip and swallowed I'm pregnant " he said.

Brock smiled and kissed his forehead " really?" He asked.

Yeah! I'm two weeks pregnant I'm sorry I know we didn't plan it I just ... Brock shut him up with a kiss and Phil smiled " so you not mad?" He asked.

No baby I'm not mad I love you and I want this baby I don't care if it was not planned we keeping it" Brock said.

Thanks baby you're the best husband ever I'm so lucky to have you " he said.

I'm lucky to have you babe I'm the luckiest man alive " Brock said.

I think we should make the arrangements after WrestleMania " Phil suggested. Brock kissed him I'd love that" he said.

He pulled Phil close and hugged him real tight.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk has an announcement...

Punk stared at the test it can't be positive he can't be pregnant again does the universe hate him that much he sighed and put the test in the drawer and left the bedroom to check on Alexa and kevin.he arrived downstairs to find Kevin feeding Alexa " is she eating?" He asked.

" Yeah a little " said Kevin.

Alexa is turning a year now and she's learning how to walk and teething punk got her a teething necklace it got better since then she's able to eat now and her temperature has dropped since then.

" I'm going to fetch the boys be back in an hour " he said.

Kevin nodded and continued feeding Alexa punk took his keys and wallet and left for the daycare he arrived to find his little angels sitting alone they were the last one's left he smiled and apologized to the teacher "I'm sorry I got cought up at house " he apologized she smiled and handed over the twins and they left.

"Okay first we going shopping and then we going home to see papa before he goes back to work okay" punk said.

Okay daddy" they said in unison.

They arrived at the market and punk put the boys in the cart and started placing groceries inside " daddy is papa going with us to work?" Dolph asked.

No! Buddy you know that we only go on special occasions like WrestleMania when papa fights uncle drew" Phil said.

Dolph nodded.. " daddy can we get a new baby" Dean blabbed out of nowhere.

Punk froze and Chuckled kids and their stupid questions he thought." Buddy it's not that easy" he said.

They finished shopping and and went home as soon as they arrived home punk put the boys down and started on dinner he just kept wondering how is he going to tell Brock about the pregnancy I mean he was taking pills how is it possible he was careful punk was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his husband when he came home.

Baby" Brock called for a hundredth time .

Oh! Hey babe I didn't see you there " he said 

Brock smiled it's okay I can tell that you're deep in your thoughts " is everything okay?" He asked.

Phill fought back the tears that were beginning to fall, Brock took his hands " baby you can tell me anything you know that " he said 

Phill sniffed I don't know how it happened I'm sorry I'm didn't mean for it to happen I was so careful please understand I didn't do it on purpose it was a surprise to me too" he said.

Phill wait what is going on what are you talking about ?" Brock asked

I have been feeling under the weather lately and my cloeths don't fit me so I took a test and it came back positive" he said.

Positive with what?" Brock laughed.

Phill bit his lip and swallowed I'm pregnant " he said.

Brock smiled and kissed his forehead " really?" He asked.

Yeah! I'm two weeks pregnant I'm sorry I know we didn't plan it I just ... Brock shut him up with a kiss and Phil smiled " so you not mad?" He asked.

No baby I'm not mad I love you and I want this baby I don't care if it was not planned we keeping it" Brock said.

Thanks baby you're the best husband ever I'm so lucky to have you " he said.

I'm lucky to have you babe I'm the luckiest man alive " Brock said.

I think we should make the arrangements after WrestleMania " Phil suggested. Brock kissed him I'd love that" he said.

He pulled Phil close and hugged him real tight.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

Daddy! Daddy ! Papa won he won " the twins screamed.

Punk smiled I saw buddy I saw " he said.

Papa is the best" they kept screaming how great their papa is and Phil couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm.

Okay boys time to settle down and call papa " punk said.

Okay daddy come on Dolph we gonna call papa" said Dean all excited.

The boys cheered as soon as their Papa's face appeared on the screen.

" Hello papa we saw the match" they said in unison.

Brock smiled if it isn't my favourite boys " said Brock.

Papa we are your only boys " said dolph laughing.

I know you boys should get ready for bed " Brock said.

We don't have school tomorrow" said Dean.

Brock chuckled but you still need your rest " he said.

Okay papa goodnight " they said.

Brock smiled I love you boys and goodnight" he said.

Phill smiled okay boys off you go I'll be up to tuck you in " he said and The boys said goodbye to their father and left for their shared bedroom.

Hey! We were all rooting for you tonight" said Phil.

I know how are you?" He asked.

I'm good can't keep anything down but I'm oright" said Phil.

And my little princess?" He asked.

She's sleeping Alexa is still young to understand baby" Phil said.

I know babe I just miss you guys " he said.

I miss you too babe and the bed is very lonely without you" Phil said.

I know hotels can't compare to our bed with you by my side" Brock said.

Phill chuckled i love you baby " he said.

I love you too baby and I can't wait to show you some love " said Brock.

Phill laughed a full belly laugh you're such a romantic beast " Phil said.

I am your beast my sweetheart " Brock said.

I can't wait for WrestleMania when you come back the wwe champion the reigning champion babe" Phil said smiling.

Yeah! Baby I can't wait too " Brock said.

They said their goodbyes and hang up.

Phill rubbed his tummy your papa is a great husband you know that?" He said to his growing tummy.


	53. Chapter 53

Papa look" Dolph said showing Brock his drawing of them as a family.

It was Brock , Phil , the twins , Alexa and Kevin, " Brock smiled " it's beautiful buddy dad is going to love it " Dolph smiled" should we hang it on the freezer " Brock suggested.

Mmmm!!" Dolph nodded.

Daddy! Dean jumped from where he was sitting on the couch to hug his daddy as soon as the door opened and Phil stepped in the house with colt on toe.

" Hei buddy " Phil called and gave his son a hug.

Daddy look what I did " Dolph said showing his daddy his painting of the family.

Wow! Am I really that big?" Phill asked with a chuckle.

Dolph laughed " ofcouse not daddy you're fine and The whole family laughed even Phil laughed.

Kevin came downstairs with Alexa who just woke up .

She coed as soon as she saw her dads" hey princess" Brock said Kevin put her down and she balanced herself and smiled at his dad's and took one step closer Phil coed" my baby is walking wow! Brock did you just see that?" Phill asked Brock who nodded.

Phill could not believe this his baby girl was walking Alexa walked towards his dad's and clapped as soon as Brock lifted her and kissed her forehead.

Phill sat next to her husband and kids these are the best moments of his life he will treasure them always Brock smiled and kissed phill's forehead " stop thinking " he mouthed Phil who mouthed I love you " Brock kissed him again and they sat there enjoying their family moment.


	54. Chapter 54

Oright Paul I think I'm gonna head of early" Brock said getting up to open the door for Paul to leave.

Oright what time are we going tomorrow morning?" Paul asked standing by the door.

09:30 goodnight Paul" Brock said shutting the door.

Brock sat on the bed and took his shirt off when the was a knock on the door he sighed and good up he opened the door to find Alicia fox standing there smiling.

Brock sighed " what do you want Alicia?" Brock asked.

Can't colleagues spend time together?" She asked.

Not at one in the morning" said Brock.

She chuckled come on I brought whiskey " she said handing it over.

What is it that you want Alicia?" Brock asked with his serious voice.

Okay! I need advice I have a pay per view coming up and I really could use expect advice" she said in her flirtery voice.

Okay come on in I have ten minutes " Brock said.

Alicia got in and sat on the couch while Brock sat on the bed" I'm listening he said.

Okay I have TLC coming up and I don't have any strategies of how I'm going to defeat my opponent " she said getting off the couch and sat next to Brock.

Brock swallowed hard and smiled well you need to focus on your opponent's moves and get them when they least expect you know beat them at their game" Brock said.

She licked her lips and put her hand on his chest " I mean you're right I could just she laughed .... You know Brock I have always had a little crush on you " she said.

Brock smiled and looked at her.

She moved her hand down to his thigh and whispered I was so mad when you married punk I wanted to bust out " she said chuckling nervously.

Brock laughed and removed her hand from his thigh and put it on her thigh.

I asked myself why I'm right here can't he see me ?" She chuckled.

I married punk because I'm in love with him " he said .

She smiled nervously.

Now I would suggest you leave I need to call my husband and kids" Brock said opening the door for her to leave.

Brock shut the door and she left he sat down and called his family it went to voicemail because Phil was sleeping.

Phill opened his eyes to find a voicemail from his husband he blushed and called back but it also went to voicemail.

He got up and took a quick shower and started to prepare breakfast for himself and the kids Kevin webt home for a weeks to visit his grandmother so Phil was home alone with the kids he arrived at Alexa's room to find her sleeping peacefully he kissed her forehead and left. He left for the twins bedroom and found them awake doing their deeds in the bathroom laughing and playing" hey little alligators ready for breakfast?" He asked.

They both smiled good morning daddy " they both said in unison causing Phil to smile "come on now we need to have breakfast" said Phil" okay daddy " they said in unison.

They arrived downstairs and Phil put cereal bowls and spoons on the table and put cereal and milk inside they had breakfast silently and the boys jumped when they heard their father's car." Papa! They screamed and Phil smiled.

The door opened and Brock stepped in " hey good morning my family" he said.

Papa! Papa! The kids screamed Brock went over to kiss them on their foreheads and kissed Phil on the lips causing the kids to make eeww!! Sounds.

It was later when Phil and Brock sat in the garden having lunch with the kids playing Brock smiled and kissed Phil " I love you " he said causing Phil to blush" I love you too now what happened?" Phill asked.

Last night Alicia fox came to my hotel room and started mantioning how she had a crush on me and how mad she was when we got married " Brock finished explaining.

Phill sighed and chuckled so she threw herself at you?" Phill asked and Brock nodded.

I swear baby nothing happened okay I stopped her and threw her out " Brock explained.

I know I trust you it's that skinny bitch I don't trust " Phil said through his teeth.

Baby I know what you thinking " Brock said.

I have to do it I have to show her not to mess with my men okay baby I promise I won't do anything stupid" he said.

Phill smiled and grabbed his phone and took a selfie of him and his husband kissing his cheek.

* Cm punk Posted a picture.

1246 likes 7688 comments

Caption .... He doesn't make me look stupid for being loyal. * Hearts and kisses...

Punk girl@ punk gal ... Okay I'm done this is my dream relationship.

iPhone user @i user...punk is happy period.

School boyx@ skills boy ... Do you have to call yourself iPhone user ?" Stupid lol.

WWE fan @ WWE fangal... I'm so jelous of punk he found his happily ever after.

Nickie Bella @ Bella army beauty and the beast.

WWE universe @ WWE universe ... We miss you punk please come back ... 

Comments loading......


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids will be kids.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by my friend's 3 year old the tentrum that kid can throw will make you laugh.. hope you enjoy ...
> 
> This quarantine got me bored asf.
> 
> message for all Google USA today article on Kobe's death you will see where they talk about this Corona viruses and that was in January... Pls check it out..

Punk was feeding Alexa when Dean and Dolph where sitting in their chairs eating lunch they finished and Dolph went to pack his bowl when Dean left it there and went to seat in the lounge with Dolph and watch some TV.

Dean!" Punk called.

No answer then punk decided to call again.

Dean!" 

Is what daddy?" He asked.

Phill could not believe this his three year old toodler was talking back to him he turned and looked at Dean who's face was focused on pj mask .

Dean go and pack your bowl" he said.

No!" Said Dean.

Young man go pack your bowl I will not tell you again" Phil said.

Dean smirked I don't want to " he said slowly as if punk was dead or stupid.

Punk put Alexa on her play pen and grabbed dean's hand and let him to the kitchen Dean stopped as soon as they reached the kitchen " I said no I don't wanna do it you pack it daddy I don't want " he said folding his arms and putting his foot down.

Dean Ambrose Brooks - Lesnar pack your bowl now" Phil said.

You always pack Papa's bowl why can't you pack mine I don't wanna pack it" he said.

You leave me no choice young man " punk said grabbing his hand " come on you're going to seat in this corner for ten minutes " he said putting Dean in the corner.

Dean sat in the corner and his lip started to shake and his eyes begin to have tears punk looked at him " you're going to seat in the corner and think about what you did" he said and left.

Brock came home a few minutes later he frowned when he saw Dean seating in the naughty corner" what happened ?" he gestured to Dean.

Phil sighed " he threw one of his tentrums Again so that earned him the naughty corner" Phil explained.

Brock smiled and kissed his forehead.

They only let 5 people in the gym for a limited time because of this corved 19 " Brock said.

You could have used the home gym" Phil said.

We don't have a ring remember we took it out after we found the boys playing wrestling " Brock said.

I can't believe there will be no people at this year's WrestleMania" Phil said.

Same here baby" Brock said drinking water.

What about the tickets do people get refunds?" Phill asked.

Brock chuckled as if Vince will do that baby" he said.

Ohh! Phill laughed " I forgot Dean" he said he went to the corner he found him sleeping.

He smiled and shook his head Dean flinched when Phil picked him up.

He shushed him and placed him on the floor next to his twin brother.

Brock looked at his phone and smiled sadly . Punk looked at him" what is wrong?" He asked.

It's my sister " said Brock.

What she has corona virus ?" Phill asked with a chuckle.

Brock laughed " no she wanted to come here but because of this quarantine she can't come and she really wanted to see the kids" Brock said and sighed.

Phill smiled good " he said.

Brock glared at him" what babe your sister hates me she thinks I'm after your money " he said.

" She doesn't hate you " Phil chuckled " who are you kidding baby she hates me" Phil said chuckling.

Brock laughed you're right " she convinced me to run away on the wedding day" Phil frowned " what ?" He asked.

Come on baby that's a long time ago and I'm still here" Brock said laughing" you should see your face " he said.

" Well it's not funny" he said and kissed Brock's lips.

Brock just continued laughing just to annoy Phil.

Phill smiled his husband can be a giant goof when he wants but he wouldn't change him at all it's the only reserved for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos , views and comments thanks guys .


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to update I was watching 12 round 3 lockdown.
> 
> And I had to write about Dean.

Fuck! Brock has been abusing phill's prostate for a while now Phil was close to cumin when they heard a loud cry.

" Daddy Dean took my toy" Dolph screamed from outside the door.

I saw it first" Dean screamed.

No! It's mine you took it from me" Dolph said in the verge of tears.

Ohh! No! Why did we have kids again?" He asked his husband who chuckled.

I need to attend to this so you better hurry up " Phil said.

They finished their morning sex and Phil took a quick shower and when to check on the kids while Brock showers.

Okay! Dean that's not your toy and you know it so give it back" Phil instructed.

Dolph took his toy and took his toungue out for Dean who was about to protest he gave up and went to brush his teeth Dolph joined him a few minutes later Phil heard them laughing he just shook his head and smiled.

Phill checked on his daughter and found her sleeping peacefully in her crib he kissed her forehead and left.

Daddy look papa carrying us both " Dolph said all excited " I know honey he can carry more weight than that."

Brock went over and kissed Phil on the lips he put the boys down in their chairs and seat down.

Cereal or oat meal?" Phill asked.

Cereal!" Dean and Dolph cheered in unison.

Okay! Cereal it is" Phil said chuckling.

Dolph an me happy" Dean said.

Why is that?" Phill asked.

Because papa home and not going away " he said clapping his hands excited.

Ohh! Is that so?" Phill chuckled.

Can we have cake ?" Dolph asked.

The twins made puppy eyes to their daddy " I don't see why not" .

Yeah! The boys cheered. Brock smiled papa home cake everyday" he said looking at Phil .

Ohh! My god baby okay kids why don't you go watch tv I will clean up here" the boys did that and Phil looked at his husband he laughed" cake everyday?" He asked.

Brock held him close and smirked everyday baby until WrestleMania " Brock said causing Phil to blush.

I love you" ....

Brock smiled " I love you too.

Papa come watch SpongeBob with us " Dean screamed from the lounge.

Go your gang needs you" Phil gastured to the lounge.

Daddy look look I'm papa and Dolph is uncle Paul" Dean said .

The parents laughed as Dolph tried to imitate Paul Heyman.

Alex coed at her brothers.

The family sat there laughing and joking until Dean stopped playing and suddenly went silent daddy! He called .

Yes buddy!" He said.

My tummy hurts" he said.

Ohh! Buddy come here " Phil checked his temperature it was fine he kissed his hair and gave him to Brock who put him on his chest and Dean fell asleep instantly.

Dolph kept rubbing his eyes Phil noticed and carried him too.

They must really be tired" Brock carried them upstairs while Phil stayed behind with Alexa, Brock came back " those two are really full of drama " he said coming downstairs.

Phill laughed as the Bella's would say " it's a twin thing" Brock chuckled and Phil smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between you and me dean's 12 rounds is the only WWE movie I enjoy.. .. maybe bcz of great acting but that black guy from Chicago PD really is good..
> 
> Now enjoy my horrible writing..


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

But baby you're leaving on Friday " Phil said kissing Brock hard on the lips , Brock held Phil's weist and pulled him close to his chest" I'm coming back on Monday I wanna be with my kids" Phill smiled and blushed" I will be watching baby so will the boys" Brock put his hand on Phil's growing belly " I can't wait to meet her " Phil chuckled " what if it's a boy?" He asked.

" Of course it's a girl remember two boys two girls" Brock said kissing Phil's forehead.

I recall saying I wait three kids and you said four" .

Brock chuckled " yeah well I didn't hear you protesting " Phil laughed " yeah well the sex is good" Phil said getting on his toes to kiss Brock.

Babe we have to talk" Phil said grabbing Brock's hand they sat on the couch and Phil breathed out " so I got a call from AEW two days back" Phil was looking into his husband's eyes for any motion," wow baby that's great what did they say?" Phill smiled they want a meeting with me" he said .

Wow! " But they did know that you're pregnant right?" Brock asked.

Yes! I told him that I will be able to meet after I give birth" Brock rubbed his cheek " I'm so proud of you babe" he said.

Daddy I want pizza " Dolph called from the floor where they were sitting with Alexa .

Buddy they not delivering so there will be no pizza for a while " Phil said.

Dolph sighed okay " he said sadly , let's have Mac and cheese daddy please" the little boy begged.

Okay I will make Mac and cheese and have cupcakes for dessert " Phil suggested.

The boys cheered and the parent Chuckled " we love you papa and daddy so much" the boys said hugging their dads.


	58. Chapter 58

Babe don't forget that we have prenatal yoga class today" said Phil coming out of the bathroom.

It's today?" Brock asked.

Yes it's today you didn't forget did you" said Phil.

No! Just had a lot on my mind that's all " he said with a smile.

They heard a loud bang downstairs and Phill sighed he kissed his husband and rushed downstairs.

Phill arrived in the kitchen and gasped at what he saw his twins one was up standing on the drawer while the other one was trying to figure out how to open the fridge.

What the .... What are you two up two?" He asked shocked.

He got Dean down from the drawer and put him down next to his brother " and ?" He asked waiting for an answer.

We were getting cookies daddy" Dolph said.

What did I say about climbing ?" He asked his boys who looked scared.

That it's bad and we will get hurt " said dean.

Now I never wanna see you climbing ever again " Phil said giving both of them a hug.

" Are you gonna tell papa ?" The boys asked frightened.

I have to tell him ... Before Phil could finish Brock walked into the kitchen and the boys ran up to him Brock hugged both his boys and they kissed his cheeks " sorry papa " they said Brock smiled " about what?" He asked the boys looked down " that we climbing up the drawer" they said causing the beast to chuckle " as long as you promise to never do it again then daddy and I won't get mad" Brock promised with a smile " yei! The boys cheered up together with brock.

He put the boys down and went to grab coffee.

Did you check on Alexa?" Phill asked.

Yes!" Brock nodded.

When is Kevin getting back ?" Brock asked sipping his coffee.

I don't know but I talked to him last night he said his mom was getting better" Phil said preparing breakfast for the boys.

Boys breakfast is ready " he called the twins who sat on their chairs, Phil kissed their moppy hairs and went back to eating breakfast " we going to have the session here in the living room " Phil said.

Brock looked at him and Phil chuckled because Kevin is not here and I wanna be able to see the kids." He said.

Okay" Brock said.

Emily thanks for coming " Phil said opening the door for her to get inside the house.

It's my pleasure Phil " she said.

Phill gastured her to sit down and put on paw patrol for the boys and their sister who was happy to be with her brothers.

So we will sat up right there you know wanna keep an eye on the kids" Phil said.

She smiled I have two kids I know what you mean." She said.

So you understand right it's normal what I'm doing right I'm not some obsessed parent" Phil said with a chuckle.

No! You're not obsessed trust me" she said setting up her spot a few minutes later Brock walked in and shook the instructors hand " wow you're really big Like big wow!" She said and the couple laughed.

They both sat up their spot facing the kids.

So now Brock stand behind Phil" Brock did just that" good" she said. Now Phil open your legs a little" she said to Phil who smiled.

Now Brock put your hands under phill's umpits " and the couple did just that" good now Phil lean and put all your weight on your husband" she instructed.

They did just that " now Phil I'm gonna need you to breathe slowly in and out " she said.

Phill did as instructed " wow that's great guys you're doing just fine Phil " she said with a smile.

They continued the exercise for like ten minutes until she clapped her hands." Now Brock take your husband down to the mat " the couple did that they sat down " now I want both of you to sway to the side Phil keep leaning on your husband and close your eyes" she said.

Good you guys are doing great " she said.

After the session Phil thanked her again and she left.

Now that was relaxing I think the baby liked it too " Phil said and Brock chuckled" yeah! The baby better like it because I'm paying a lot of money just to breathe" he said with a smile.

Phill got closer to him husband and they hugged " it looks like somepeople got bored" he said gesturing to his kids who were sleeping on the lounge floor.

How about you seat and I make dinner" Brock suggested and Phil smiled I love the idea" he said getting on his toes to kiss his husband.


	59. Chapter 59

Punk stood by his husband's home office door and smiled " babe can we talk?" He asked.

Yeah! Sure baby what's up" he said with a warm smile.

He sighed and put some papers Infront of his husband " I have been going through our financial statements" he said.

So what have you came up ?" He asked kissing Phil.

Well we have enough saved up for the kids's college funds and we will be left with enough to put us through the next ten years and that's it." Phill said.

So this means we gonna need more ?" He asked.

It means we have to sell one of our vacation homes I'm thinking the one in Ibiza we hardly go there" Phil said.

Or I can go back to UFC after my contact with WWE expires" Brock suggested.

Or you won't have to retire early like you wanted to" Phil said.

You're right " Brock nodded.

And stop making babies like the doctor advised this should be our last one" Phil said rubbing his growing belly.

You really think we need to sell our home?" Brock asked.

Yeah! Or after giving birth I can start training again" Phil suggested.

No! It will be too soon babe there will complications and I don't want to loose you" he said.

Brock's phone rang and he ended the call without even looking at it and Phil smiled and pretended not to notice.

I should get going before the house get set on fire and you need to take a call" he got up and kissed Brock he left the office and before he could reach the door Brock called him... " Phill I love you" he said and Phil smiled " I love you too" he said and left.

Phill sat in the kitchen and started preparing dinner for his family when he got a video call from his best friend colt.

" Hey colt " he said.

What is that tone ?" What's wrong Philip?" He asked.

It's nothing maybe I'm overeating I don't know" Phil said.

Phill I know you something is bothering you now tell me what is wrong" said colt.

It's Brock he's been secretive" he said.

Colt raised his eyebrows.

" It's nothing okay Don't worry about it" he said.

No it's got you worried so it's something now spit it out" colt said.

Okay uhm! Earlier on I was in Brock's office and got a phone" he said

So what about it?" He asked.

Instead of answering he just ended the call and put the phone face down didn't want me to see the caller ID" Phil said.

It's probably business and he doesn't want to worry you " colt assured him.

Or maybe like I said I'm overeating" said Phil.

Maybe you should ask him instead of worrying yourself or the baby" colt said.

Thanks colt Phil said ending the call, he turned around and found Brock standing next to the kitchen counter.

Phill whatever you're thinking in that beautiful brain of yours it's not it" he said.

Phill chuckled what is it then?" He asked.

So about a week ago some kid at the school I gave them my numbers to call actually I gave them to their couch " Brock explained.

And ?" Phill asked.

And one of the wrestlers there took my numbers from his phone and can't stop calling.

Really!" Phill raised both his eyebrows.

That's what the coach said" Brock said.

I tried to get Paul to deal with it he must have forgot since we were busy" Brock said.

Phill sobbed Brock took him in his arms " I'm sorry babe I didn't wanna worry you" he said.

Phill just stayed in his husband's arms not saying a word.


	60. Chapter 60

Dean stop playing with your food and eat" punk told his son.

But I not hungry" Dean said.

What do you mean you're not hungry you just woke up?" Phil asked.

I not want food my tummy hurts" he said.

Ohh! Baby why didn't you say anything?" Phill asked checking dean's temperature.

I finished daddy" said dolph lifting his hands up.

Phill wiped dolph's mouth and put him on the couch and put on cartoons.

He carried Dean upstairs to their bedroom and went into the bathroom alone and Came back with aspirin syrup he gave Dean one spoon and kissed his forehead.

They left after he put away the medication.

He arrived in the lounge to find his husband and Dolph watching cartoons and Alexa sleeping.

He put Dean on the left side of Brock he was drowsy so as soon as his head settled on his father's chest he fell asleep.

Why is he so warm?" Asked Brock.

I think he's coming down with a fever he said his tummy hurts but i gave him some syrup he will be fine" Phill said.

It's so quiet when he's sick " Brock said.

Phill chuckled yeah I can't imagine when their old and out of the house" .

Phil's phone rang it was a message from a number he didn't recognise , he opened the message and frowned.

Unknown: I'm sleeping with your man..

That's all it said he looked at his husband who was watching tv.

He wanted to return the message but he wanted to discuss it with his husband first without the kids, so he let it go closed his phone and sat with his family.

It was night time and they were in their bedroom and Phil took his phone and gave it to Brock " I received that message today" said punk.

Brock read it and raised his eyebrow" who send it?" He asked.

I don't recognise the number I thought maybe you could" said Phil.

Brock took his phone and checked the number that has been calling him and noticed it's the same as the one that just send Phil a message.

The nerve of this kid" he thought.

Please deal with this kid before it gets worse" pleaded Phil.

Brock hugged Phil close " I will babe I will get my lawyers to it " Phil shook his head and sighed.

Hei! Don't worry about this I will call my lawyers first thing in the morning and sort this mess out okay" Brock reassured him with a kiss to the lips and belly.

I love you Brock and I don't want to loose you" said Phil.

I love you too baby so much" Brock said and kissed phill's forehead.

They cuddled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end thank you so much for reading and leaving your kudos.

It was 01:45 in the morning Phill was in Their bedroom cleaning the closet he couldn't sleep his eyes were red he's been cleaning the closet for about three hours now he stood there watching the closet it was well packed he shook brock awake " babe" he said and brock answered with a groan, yeah baby" he became full awake when he saw Phil's status" Phill are you okay?" He asked getting up.

Get my mom " he said .

Brock left their bedroom to get mrs Brooks. She moved in about few months ago to help Phill since he was close to having The baby.

Honey!" I need you to move around okay and breath." She instructed.

I think we need to get to the hospital " said brock.

Hospital ..".. He breathed " 

Okay Brock get the baby's bag and the keys" Mrs Brooks instructed.

Brock did as told and They left while Phill's mom called colt to babysit so she can drive to the hospital.

Phill arrived in hospital and he was taken to the male martenity ward specialising only in male pregnancy like last time.

The doctor walked in and smiled hi!" I'm doctor Wilson I'm your new doctor your last doctor Morgan retired.

I know lot of men don't like it, but I need to do a physical exam," she told Phill as he grabbed a sheet from a shell nearby . Phil rolled his eyes, he hated being looked at', but he knew it was necessary and he was too concerned about the baby to care too much right now.

Dr Wilson dropped the bottom third of the table of so most of Phil's legs hang off, then pulled out two props on either side of the table. After he checked Phill he took the medical gloves off , brock held Phil's hand and gave his lover a kiss and a reassuring squeeze. Phill felt pressure and the uncomfortableness, thought this time it was different somehow.

That's what I thought", Dr Wilson mumbled to himself as he stepped back.

What?" Phill asked getting worried, what's wrong?" 

Nothing is wrong", Wilson assured him, " those pains are contractions." Phil's eyes widened.

" I'm in labor?" He asked, squeezing Brock's hand reflexively.

Yep, you're two centimeters dilated", Dr Wilson explained with one side of her mouth curving into a smile.

Let's have a baby " said Phil.

Six hours later a baby was born a baby boy they named him Matt with middle name Riddle.

Matt riddle Lesnar was born at 06:15 on Wednesday six June .

Phil smiled our baby Brock" he said with a smile.

Brock nodded" another boy" he said kissing Phill " thank you Phill thank you I love you so much".

Phill blushed " I made a promise didn't I" he said.

His mom walked in with a smile on her face " honey he's beautiful " she said.

He has your eyes but otherwise he's all brock" she said smiling at her son in law.

Mom meet Matt riddle Lesnar our last one" Phil said.

She smiled as she held the baby who had his eyes closed and sleeping peacefully.

She smiled as brock took a picture of them.

Brock and Phil have four kids three boys and one girl Daddy's Little princess. They couldn't be happier a family of six.


End file.
